


You're The Dream Of A Lifetime

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared is married to an extremely abusive man. One night, his husband discovers Jared’s intention to leave him – and the unthinkable happens.Jared wakes up in a hospital with no memory of who he is, his past or how his battered and severely abused body got that way. He meets Jensen Ackles – and together they try and rebuild Jared’s life – until…Warning: Extreme violence in the first chapter…no-really.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

The eighty-foot yacht sliced through the ocean like a hot knife through butter. A man stood aft, watching the water ripple from the propellers deep below. In his hands, he allowed a driver's license to fall into the water, followed by several papers printed off of the internet of a nice cozy town, housing – and applications for said homes. Also, an application for a job hit the water, swirling and being pulled under.

 

He looked up into the star-splattered, dark blue sky and cried out – tears falling down his face.

 

~

 

Jared was asleep on his stomach, laying snuggly in the cool satin sheets, head turned to the side so that the puffy, bruised cheek was not pressed into the pillow.

 

The red sheet was low on his body, just covering his bare ass. He wouldn’t dare climb in the bed with clothes on. No, Jeremy wouldn’t like that. Not one bit.

 

His back had bruises of several colors, all in various stages of healing, and his left arm was in a cast.

 

At six-four, one would think that he would be able to ably defend himself, but weighing a meager one hundred and twenty four pounds – he was down right scrawny. Jeremy didn’t exactly starve him, but he was never allowed to eat enough to grow into the strapping twenty-five year old man he should be.

 

Jared’s husband was older than he, and rich. Very, very rich. They’d met when Jared was working in a local pizzeria in San Antonio when he was just eighteen. Jeremy was twenty-seven at the time. His good looks and extravagance swept Jared off his feet. He was gorgeous, longish blond hair, well-defined, muscled body that had a gorgeous tan and he had the most piercing blue eyes Jared had ever seen. He fell in love with Jeremy, hard and fast.

 

He was Jared’s first and only lover, Jeremy taking his time with the younger boy, his patience never waning.

 

They were married less than one year later, Jeremy taking Jared on an expensive honeymoon to Paris, England and Spain – lavishing him with gifts beyond anyone’s thinking.

 

One year after that is when Jeremy started drinking heavily and the abuse began. At first it would only be a smack here, a backhand there. Then apologizes that it wouldn’t ever happen again; until the next time.

 

But one night, when Jared dared to smack back at him, Jeremy beat him so badly he was unable to get out of bed for a week. Jeremy, of course, had his private doctor come in and care for Jared, clean his wounds and make sure that nothing was broken, knowing that he could fully trust the doctor not to report it. Seemed money did in fact did talk.

 

Jared was kept away from his family through the deviousness of Jeremy. He’d intercept the calls ninety percent of the time, or if Jared did talk to someone, Jeremy made sure that he was in the room with him.

 

He didn’t allow Jared to have a cell phone, and was with him practically twenty-four/seven. But on the occasion that he was alone, Jared would surf the internet looking for help – a way out. He’d wait until Jeremy would pass out and he’d take money out of his wallet and hide it, knowing that one day, he’d leave. 

 

After the last beating, Jared knew that he had enough money to get out and start over - far away from Jeremy. He knew that he couldn’t return to San Antonio, because that’s the first place that Jeremy would look. He’d spent a long night on the internet when Jeremy was passed out from pills and alcohol, and chose his new home. A tiny town in New Mexico where he’d found a house, and was close enough to a big city that he’d be able to hopefully find a job. Even though he had no experience in anything except slinging pizza after graduating high school, he was sure he could find _something_.

 

~

 

Jared woke to the sounds of heavy footsteps thundering down the hall toward the bedroom. He shifted on the bed slightly turning to see the door pound open. Jeremy was standing in the doorway. The look on his face was frightening.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jared asked him.

 

“Get up you little piece of shit! Get up and get dressed right the fuck now!” Jeremy growled as tears continued to fall down his cheeks.

 

Jared noticed that two of Jeremy’s goons were standing close. “Can you close the door?” Jared asked. 

 

Jeremy snarled and growled out a “hurry up” and mumbled something about meeting him on deck when he was dressed and slammed the door behind him.

 

Jared scrambled out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt. He slipped on his shoes and pulled the thick wad of cash out from between the mattresses, stuffing it far down in his pocket. If he could manage it, he was escaping in one of the small, motorized life rafts and making a run for it. They weren’t too far out to sea – at least he didn’t think so. He knew from the look in his husband’s eyes that he might just possibly beat him to death tonight.

 

He grabbed his wallet and stuffed it in his back pocket, not that it had anything in it other than a medical alert card that stated his name and the fact that he was allergic to penicillin.

 

~

 

Jared creeped up the steps trying not to make a sound and not be spotted by anyone. He heard raised voices coming from the front of the yacht.

 

“I don’t understand, I’m good to him!” Jeremy wailed. “I take care of him, buy him anything that he wants, and I find out that he’s planning on leaving me? No, he’s not doing it! I refuse to allow him to leave me!”

 

Jeremy began to pace back and forth and work himself into a psychotic rage - both of his bodyguards watching him, waiting for instructions. 

 

Jared rushed around the corner and headed for the life raft. He swung his leg over but was stopped by a heavy hand on his shoulder. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Jeremy yelled, yanking him out of the boat and throwing him against the wall. Jared crumbled to the ground, the hard smack of his already battered body against the hard surface reverberated through him.

 

“Wha…” Jared coughed, holding his arm against his injured ribs, “what’s going on?”

 

Jeremy drew his leg back and kicked Jared hard in the ribs, right across his good arm. He tried his best not to cry out, because that only made the beatings last longer. Jeremy loved to hear him scream.

 

“Get him up,” Jeremy growled when Jared slumped over onto the cold deck.

 

The two goons snatched him up and dragged him to the center of the open flooring at the front of the boat.

 

“So – “ Jeremy said circling them. “You’re going to leave me? You honestly think that I would _**let**_ you leave me?”

 

“Jeremy…please -” Jared said weakly, his ribs burning from the kick.

 

“HOLD HIM!” he ordered. The two goons held Jared by the arms, holding him up as Jeremy drew his fist back and struck, connecting with the already swollen broken skin on his injured cheek. He hit him three more times, busting his lip, and breaking his nose. Jared went blissfully limp in the men’s grips, passing out from the pain when Jeremy drew his leg back again and kicked him hard in the stomach.

 

“Boss…” one of the men said, “he’s – I think that he’s had enough sir…” as he let go of Jared’s body.

 

“I’ll decide when he’s had enough!!” Jeremy roared kicking Jared in the shoulder. Jeremy stormed off and headed below.

 

The bigger of the two bodyguards still had a hold of Jared’s limp form. “Help me get him into the bedroom,” he said to the man who tried to sway Jeremy’s assault.

 

“He’s gonna kill him if we don’t so something, Earl!” the man said quietly. “You know that this has been coming for years – this poor boy can’t take anything else tonight.”

 

“Are you really gonna take on this man, Daniel? Huh? He’s powerful. He’s crazy and he’s connected. You don’t think for one second that back home he doesn’t have dirty politicians and police in his pocket? You gonna let him ruin your life? Your family’s lives?”

 

“So we’re just gonna sit here and let him kill this kid?”

 

Jeremy suddenly was running up the stairs and back onto the deck, his eyes wild and crazed – holding a small vial of a clear liquid. He pulled open the bottle and knelt down and grabbed Jared’s hand. He poured some of the contents onto three of his fingers before either man realized what he was doing.

 

He was burning off Jared’s fingerprints with hydrochloric acid.

 

“SIR!” Daniel shouted making a move toward him. Jeremy pulled out a gun and aimed it at him.

 

“Don’t. I’ll kill you, too! I will. Stay back!”

 

Both men watched in horror as Jeremy burned his husband’s fingerprints off his body, Jared moaning unconsciously with the pain. He then dropped the empty vial and dragged him to the edge of the deck. He pushed open a small door that led to a ladder down the side of the yacht and pushed Jared’s body into the water ignoring the men’s shouts behind him.

 

He took the gun and aimed it toward Jared, firing the gun until the clip was empty.

 

~*~

 

The net was dragging behind the fishing boat...the men hoping - praying - for a good catch. The waters off of Mystic, Conn were bountiful - but that didn't always mean a good catch.

 

Jeff Morgan was standing at the back of the fishing boat, overseeing the drag of the net. He squinted off in the darkened distance at something floating in the water. No not something...someone.

 

"Jensen!" he yelled at the captain. "There's a body in the water!"

 

Jensen darted out onto the deck and aimed the flashlight at the mass that Jeff was pointing at. "Shit...he looks dead. That's all we need," Jensen growled. He headed back inside to turn the boat as Jeff shouted the person's location.

 

"Oh my God..." Jeff gasped, seeing the beaten, bloody man. He reached over the edge and pulled at his clothing just as Jensen and the other man on the boat, Chris, started to pull him onto the deck.

 

The man's limp form came to rest on the deck, his head falling to the side. "He dead?" Chris asked. "He looks dead."

 

Jensen pressed his fingers to the man's neck. "Holy shit man, there's a pulse! Let's get him below," Jensen said, grabbing him under the arms as Jeff and Chris both grasped his legs.

 

"We need to stop the bleeding and get him warm," Jeff said, pulling at his torn and soaked shirt. Jensen pulled off the one shoe that was still on his foot, and socks. Jeff unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, dropping the wet material on the floor. 

 

"Jesus Christ Jeff - this man's been shot. Three times. Who the hell is he?" Jensen asked.

 

"I don't know, but let's get him on the table. My medic training in the corps will do some good. I need to see if I can get them out and stop the bleeding," Jeff said.

 

"Man, leave it. We'll be back on shore in a few hours."

 

"He could be dead in a few hours, now get me the first aid kit, Chris. Jensen, help me get him on the table."

 

~

 

Jeff successfully removed the two bullets in the man's leg and the one in his shoulder. He cleaned the areas with antiseptic and patched them hoping that it would keep out infection until they could get him proper help. Jensen helped clean up the man's other wounds and covered the areas with antibiotic ointment and gauze pads if they were bleeding.

 

Between the three men, they got him in some warm clothes and into the bunk covered in several thick blankets. Chris left them below as he headed up to head back to shore.

 

"Jensen, did you see the wad of money in his pocket?"

 

"Yeah. No driver's license in his wallet - just this," he said holding up a smeared medical alert card.

 

"Looks like Jared Pad-something...can you make it out?"

 

"No. You think he's a drug dealer?"

 

"This scrawny kid, hell no. He's tangled up in something, though. I can't believe that he wasn't eaten alive out there with the way he was bleeding."

 

Jared shivered under the covers and mumbled something under his breath. Jensen leaned in closer toward his mouth. "What?" he said. Jared repeated what he'd said. Two simple words: "Please stop."

 

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later, Jensen walked toward the hospital wondering why he was doing this. He rode the elevators up to the third floor. He went around the corner to the rooms numbered 340 and above, then went down the hall. He raised his hand and knocked on 345.

 

"Yeah?" a scratchy voice from inside responded.

 

Jensen walked inside and saw Jared sitting up in the bed. His face was still pretty busted up and mangled. Jensen thought to himself that Jared was probably pretty good looking when his face wasn't so busted up. 

 

"Hi. I hope I'm not disturbing you..." he said.

 

"No, not at all. It's nice to see someone other than a cop or a nurse with a syringe," Jared half laughed.

 

"Here," Jensen said, handing Jared a stack of magazines. "I brought you these. The two on top are new...the others were laying around my place. I though you might like something to read."

 

"Thanks," Jared said, looking through the stack. He had a soft removable cast in place on his left arm, which was put there only as a precaution once the ruined, water-soaked cast had been removed. The doctor had told Jared that the bone was mostly healed.

 

"I'm Jensen Ackles. I'm one..."

 

"One of the guys who fished me out of the water, thanks!" Jared smiled, then grimaced when his lip split open and started to bleed. "Damn it!" he groaned, reaching over to the side table for a tissue. He gasped and laid his hand across his waist.

 

"I got it, Jared...lay back," Jensen said.

 

Jared looked at him. "You know my name?" 

 

"Yeah, we found your medic alert thingie on you when we pulled you out of the water. Have they uh...you know, found out who you are yet?" 

 

Jared chuckled and took the offered tissues, pressing them against his lip. "No. Seems that your dentist is out of town for a while. Six weeks to be exact. Someone is supposed to be looking into taking me to the next town over when I'm feeling better to get some x-rays. No missing person's reports fitting my description have been found, and since I have no fingerprints," Jared said, holding up his bandaged fingers, "nobody has a fucking clue who I am, including me. So they wanna to try that. Which I think is pointless, but whatever."

 

"Sorry. It must suck not knowing who you are."

 

Jared nodded, then chuckled again. "Thank you."

 

"For what?" Jensen frowned.

 

"For actually talking to me. Everyone is just skating around the fact that I have amnesia and won't talk to me about it."

 

"You're welcome. I guess I figure, why sugar coat it, ya know? So, you don't remember anything at all? How you got the hell beat out of you, how you got shot...nothing?"

 

"No. Nothing. Doc said it could suddenly come back or that it never could. We're just hoping that someone, somewhere is missing me, and they'll find family or someone sooner or later."

 

"Uh...I have a confession. Jeff and I found quite a bit of cash on you. I kept it from the cops."

 

Jared frowned. "Why?"

 

"I don't know. I'll give it to you when you get out of here. I wouldn't want the wrong eyes to find it or anything."

 

"How much money was it?" Jared asked, shifting on the bed and grunting at the pain.

 

"Ten thousand dollars."

 

Jared raised both his eyebrows. "Ten thou..are you sure?"

 

"Yeah dude, I learned to count when I was six. It’s exactly ten thousand dollars. All in one hundred dollar bills."

 

"Where did I get that kind of money?" Jared whispered.

 

Jensen shrugged and then frowned when he heard a grumbling. "Was that your stomach?" he laughed.

 

"Yeah, I'm starving...and this hospital food isn't fit for a dog."

 

Jensen stood. "I'll be back in about half an hour. I know this really good pizza place...and one of the nurses sorta has a crush on me, so I should be able to get it in here to ya."

 

"Man anything that's not hospital food sounds awesome."

 

Jensen turned back toward Jared, started to say something, laughed and said "Never mind."

 

"What?"

 

"I was gonna ask you what you liked on your pizza, but I'm guessing that you don't really know."

 

Jared laid his head back and laughed, grasping his stomach. "Oh man, don't make me laugh! It hurts."

 

Jensen sniggered. "I'll see ya in a few, Jared."

 

~*~

 

Jared ended up staying in the hospital for close to three weeks because of an infection in one of the bullet wounds. Jensen continued to come and see him about every other day, bringing him something decent to eat and more magazines. 

 

He was pleased to see that Jared was actually starting to pink up and look healthier, and seemed to be putting on some much needed weight.

 

"So Jared, I hear that you're getting outta here today!" Jensen said, clapping his hands together.

 

"Yeah," Jared answered sullenly.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"I - it's - nothing man, don't worry about it."

 

"Come on man, you're a terrible liar, what's bugging you?"

 

"I don't have anywhere to go," Jared answered quietly.

 

Jensen chuckled and set down a bag on his lap. "Get dressed," he said, pointing to the bag.

 

Jared looked inside. There was a t-shirt, jeans, a pair of boxers, socks and tennis shoes. "Where'd you get this?" he asked.

 

"The mall. Don't worry, I spent your money on it," Jensen smiled. "Now get dressed, Pouty McPouterton."

 

~

 

An hour later, Jensen was driving Jared away from the hospital in his pickup truck. 

 

"Where we going?" Jared asked quietly.

 

"My house. You can stay there for a while, I have plenty of room."

 

"Jensen, no. What if..."

 

"What if what? You want me to take you to the local hotel? So you can be alone?"

 

"No, not really. But - I mean I didn't end up like this for no reason. What if it brings you trouble or something?"

 

"I think I can handle it. Don't worry about it. You still need some down time to heal properly. So, you can do that at my place. I'm gonna take some time off. Jeff and Chris are gonna keep up the runs with the boat. Maybe we can do some research of our own and find out who in the hell you are."

 

~

 

Jensen showed Jared around his nice sized house, and then to his new room. Jared stood there a moment and drew in a shaky breath.

 

Jensen frowned and placed his hand on his back. “You ok?”

 

Jared nodded, then shook his head no.

 

“What is it?” Jensen pressed.

 

“I don’t know. It’s just – you. You’re so nice to me, and you don’t even know me…but you’re taking me into your home, into your life. I just…”

 

“What?” 

 

“I don’t know, it’s just this feeling that I haven’t had anyone be nice to me in a really long time…and I – just, thanks.”

 

Jensen reached up and gently touched the side of Jared’s bruised face. “Yeah, I don’t think that anyone has been good to you either, Jared.”

 

Jared closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He jumped slightly when Jensen pressed his lips against his, but then leaned into the soft, gentle, closed-mouth kiss.

 

Jensen pulled back slightly, then pressed two more kisses to his lips.

 

When he pulled fully away he said “God, Jared – I’m sorry. You don’t need this now. Not on top of everything else. I’m sorry.” Jensen turned to leave the bedroom, but Jared reached out and grasped his wrist.

 

“Jensen, it’s ok. Really. I – I like you, too.”

 

“But you don’t need this in your life right now. You could be married with five kids for all we know.”

 

Jared chuckled. “I don’t think that I’d be married with five kids, Jensen. I like you, a man…” he said pointedly.

 

“That doesn’t mean that you aren’t married, Jared.”

 

“I think that my husband would be looking for me then, don’t you?” he asked, stepping close to him. “Maybe we can just go slow? Maybe a date?” Jared asked, leaning down and kissing him.

 

Jensen smiled. “I’d like that. Now you need to get into bed, you look like you’re gonna pass out from exhaustion. I’ll go start dinner and wake you up when it’s done, ok?”

 

“Yeah, believe it or not, I am tired. Thanks, Jen.”

 

~*~

 

Two days later, at around eight, Jeff knocked on Jensen’s door. 

 

“Hey Jeff, what’s up?”

 

“Is he really here?” Jeff asked, walking inside.

 

“Jeff…” Jensen said, exasperated.

 

“Jensen – just tell me that it’s not true. Chris said – “

 

“Chris has a big mouth,” Jensen sighed. “Yes, Jared is here with me. Why?”

 

Jeff growled out a frustrated sigh. “Jensen, you’re like – like a son to me. I’ve known you since you were two years old…I know you. I know how you are.”

 

“How am I Jeff?” Jensen asked, folding his arms across his chest.

 

“You get taken in by people. You’re too kind hearted. You don’t know anything about this kid, Jensen. He could be a fucking axe murderer or something – “

 

“I think I’m safe from that Jeff, and keep your voice down. He’s resting.”

 

“Jensen, what are you gonna do if the police find out he’s a wanted criminal? Huh?”

 

“Regardless of what you think Jeff, I am capable of sizing a person up. Jared’s a good man. I just know it.”

 

“Sweet Jesus. You’re falling in love with him! You’re seriously fucking falling in love with him, aren’t you?”

 

Jensen sighed again. “I like him Jeff. If you’d give him a chance, you would, too.”

 

Jared walked into the living room past both men and opened the front door. 

 

“Jared, you ok?” Jensen asked him.

 

“Yeah. I was thinking of going on a walk – but now I think I’ll just go sharpen my axe,” he snarked, looking at Jeff.

 

Jensen chuckled at Jared’s words. Jeff didn’t respond in any way, but he didn’t look embarrassed, either. Jared shook his head and went out the door, slamming it hard.

 

“Thanks, Jeff. Appreciate it, man.”

 

“I don’t trust him, Jensen.”

 

“I got that. Look, just – just go. I’m gonna go talk to him. I’ll see you on Monday; I’ll be back to work then.”

 

Jeff nodded, opened the front door and walked out onto the porch. He heard a scoff off to his right, turned and found Jared sitting on the porch swing. 

 

“See ya Jensen.”

 

“Yeah, have a good night. Don’t stay out too late though – boat’s gotta be out early in the morning!”

 

“Sure thing, Dad!” Jeff snarked.

 

Jensen walked over in front of the swing, directly in front of Jared. Jared looked up at him and asked “Is what he said true?”

 

“I hope not, I don’t wanna live with an axe murderer,” Jensen laughed.

 

“Not that - fuck, Jensen. You know that’s not what I meant.”

 

Jensen swallowed thickly and sighed looking over top of Jared's head.

 

“Jen?”

 

"Look, Jared. I like you. A lot. Is it love? No. I don't know you well enough to be in love with you already." He paused a moment and sighed when he saw the dejected look on Jared's face. Jensen squatted down and looked him in the eyes. "I'd like us to get to know each other, Jared. When I say that I like you...I don't mean as a best friend. I want more."

 

Jared smiled at him and reached out, grasping his shirt and pulling him close. "I want more, too. Like I said, we'll go slow. Maybe start with a date," he said. Then he kissed him.

 

~*~

 

The days all seemed to roll into weeks as Jared fully healed. They're living together fit. It just fit. Jensen had yet to take Jared on a date, and neither man had bothered to bring it up.

 

Jared had to practically force Jensen to take money from him for part of the rent, utilities and groceries...but Jensen took the money finally when Jared started packing his meager belongings, saying that if he didn't pay his portion, he'd move out.

 

The visits from the police started to dwindle down, which was fine with Jared. They made him nervous with all the questions that he had no answer to. There had been a mall shooting in a nearby town that had taken over the main stories on the news and in the newspaper, Jared's story slowly being forgotten.

 

Jared sat in silence most of the day when Jensen would be out on his fishing boat and concentrated, trying to remember, begging God to let something break through. But everyday was met with the same end. He was Jared Pad-something. Nobody.

 

Jared was fast asleep on the sofa when Jensen walked in with a few bags from the grocery and a large bag with a Chinese symbol on it. Seemed Jared had a penchant for Chinese food, and Jensen would stop and get it two, maybe three times a week.

 

He walked into the kitchen and set the bags on the floor, but immediately straightened when he heard mumbling and then a shout from the living room.

 

Jensen darted in and found Jared in an arm-flailing, feet-kicking nightmare. 

 

"Stop. Don't! Jeremy, NO!" he screamed.

 

Jensen leaned down, trying to avoid Jared's swaying arms. Jensen grabbed his wrist and placed his hand on Jared's chest and shook him. 

 

"Jared! Wake up!"

 

Jared screamed, jerking his body away from Jensen and cowered his long body into the corner of the sofa. "Don't!" he yelped, covering his head with his hands and arms.

 

Jensen sat down beside him. "Jared. It's Jensen. man. Come on..." he said sweetly and calmly. "I won't hurt you," he whispered.

 

"Jen?" Jared said, his cheeks between his drawn up knees. "Jensen?"

 

"Yeah, come on - it's ok."

 

Jared lifted his head and looked at him, blinking back tears. He lunged across the couch and wrapped his arms around Jensen's body. Jensen held him tight. 

 

"It's ok," Jensen whispered against Jared's neck. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, ok?"

 

Jared nodded.

 

"You wanna talk about it?"

 

Jared shook his head.

 

"Ok, maybe later," Jensen told him as he started to rock his body back and forth, his hand stroking soothingly up and down Jared's back.

 

They sat like that for a good ten minutes when Jensen piped up "I got Chinese."

 

"Sweet and sour chicken?" Jared asked against his shoulder.

 

Jensen chuckled. "Yeah, and cashew chicken, shrimp lo-mein and crab rangoons."

 

"Did you get any egg drop soup?"

 

"Yeah, two quarts, half for me, one and a half for you!" he laughed.

 

Jared snorted and pulled out of his arms. "Sorry. I got you all wet," he said, rubbing at Jensen's shirt where it was tear soaked.

 

"Ah, that's alright. I get covered in fish and lobster gunk everyday. Tear stains are nothin', man. Let's eat before it's cold."

 

~

 

Jensen woke to more desperate cries at around one am. He darted across the hall to find Jared in the corner, looking impossibly small, his six four frame crouched into a ball. Jensen approached him slowly. "Jared?"

 

Jared looked up at him. "What's happening to me?" he asked softly.

 

Jensen sat down in front of him and allowed Jared to scoot practically on his lap and wrap his arms around him again. "I think you're remembering. Do you remember what you're dreaming?"

 

Jared nodded. "Yeah, but it's flashes. Nothing long. I see this face. A man. It's like he's insane, and he's hitting me over and over. But it's different every few minutes...like I said, flashes," he answered.

 

Jensen tightened his grip around Jared's body and said "Maybe you were in an abusive relationship, Jared. I mean, look at the state you were in when we found you. Now you're remembering beatings from a man. Hell, where ever you were, the person practically starved you. At your height, you should weigh well over one-fifty."

 

"You make me sound pathetic..."

 

"No, that's not what I mean, Jared," Jensen said pushing him back. "Nobody knows what your situation was. It could have been..."

 

"Pathetic."

 

Jensen sighed and stood up, offering Jared a hand. "Let's get you back in bed," Jensen said, pulling Jared toward it.

 

"Uh, Jen...I don't - I know that it's sad and..." Jared sighed, seems he'd use the dreaded word again, "pathetic, but I don't wanna be alone."

 

Jensen smiled. "Yeah, ok. Come on," he said, motioning him as he headed across the hall and into his own room. "I can't sleep anywhere but my bed." Jared just stood there looking at him. Jensen snorted. "You coming or what?"

 

Jared offered a small smile and crossed his room and into Jensen's. Jensen closed the door and climbed into bed, pulling the covers back for Jared to join him.

 

Jared clambered into bed and rolled over against Jensen's body, snuggling in close, his arm coming around Jensen's waist, his head on Jensen's shoulder - face pressed against his neck.

 

"Night, Jay."

 

"Night. Thanks."

 

"No problem. Now get some sleep. You got a rough day ahead of you tomorrow."

 

Jared raised his head. "I do?"

 

"Yep."

 

"What?"

 

"You're going out on the boat with us. I'm gonna make you a fisherman..."

 

~*~

 

"What the hell?" Jeff groaned, looking down the dock at Jensen and Jared approaching.

 

Chris snorted as he moved one of the ties off of the hold, pulling it into the boat. "Guess he's coming with us today."

 

"Fucking great, maybe we'll all get chopped up and turned into shark bait."

 

Christian howled out a laugh and looked at his friend. "Scared of that skinny kid?"

 

"Bite me you redneck," Jeff said, flipping him off.

 

"Hey man, I offered - you said you weren't interested, that you didn't 'swing that way', remember?" Christian said, air quoting the last few words.

 

"I don't, and even if I did, it wouldn't be with you."

 

Christian grabbed his chest. "Oh, that hurts," he mocked.

 

"Morning," Jensen said, climbing into the boat. "This is Jared," he said motioning to him. "Jared, Chris - and you've already met Jeff."

 

Jared shook Chris' hand. "Good to meet you, man," he told him.

 

"Yeah, same. Good to see you up and around," Chris smiled.

 

Jared's eyes cut to Jeff. "Did you hide all the big knives?" he smirked.

 

Jeff rolled his eyes and sighed. "Gonna be a long fuckin' day...."

 

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

As it turned out, Jared proved to be quite a good hand on the fishing boat. He was attentive, was starting to build up muscle, really good at it, and he didn't aggravate Jeff. **_Much_**.

 

About a month had passed, and Jensen was falling deeper and deeper in love with Jared. They continued to sleep in the same bed together, because if Jared wasn't in the safety of Jensen's arms, the nightmares returned. At first Jensen suggested that he allow the nightmares to come because they were his past coming back to him. But one night when Jared had a particularly bad nightmare and panicked, he fell out of bed, smashed his forehead on the table and ended up with four stitches in his head. Jared still didn't want to talk about his nightmares, so Jensen hadn't mentioned the 'Jeremy, no!' thing.

 

They still hadn't had their first date, and hadn't done anything other than enjoy a few light make out sessions with each other. They always ended because Jensen would stop it. He didn't want to feel as if he were taking advantage of Jared. Jared assumed it was Jensen's fear that he had a family or, quite possibly, had been hurt himself. Jared wasn't going to rush him. He could wait.

 

~

 

They'd come home and collapsed on the couch, both exhausted from the day's work. "Beer," Jared said.

 

"Sounds good. Go grab us one."

 

Jared laughed. "No, I think we should go out for some beers. Invite Chris, hell even Jeff if you want. There's some guy named Steve Carlson playing at that dive Chris where hangs out. Chris said that he saw him play a few months back and that he's pretty good. You wanna go?"

 

Jensen huffed out an exasperated sigh, but got up. "Yeah, I get the shower first."

 

"Wanna shower together?" Jared asked, wagging his eyebrows. 

 

Jensen stumbled, tripping over his own feet and turned around, looking as if he were doing a really BAD imitation of Baryshnikov or something. "Huh?" he sputtered.

 

Jared laughed, shaking his head, and got up. He swaggered over to Jensen and placed his hands on his waist. "Sorry. Too soon, I think. But I do believe that it's about time we had that first date, don't you?"

 

Jensen smiled up at him and nodded. "Yeah," he said, reaching up and pulling Jared down to his mouth. "Yeah, I think it is."

 

~

 

Jared was sitting right next to Jensen, his arm across the back of his chair, his fingers rubbing up and down along his bicep. Jared was intent that everyone in the bar know that Jensen was his. He just wished he had the courage to tell Jensen that.

 

Jeff was at the bar talking to a pretty blonde woman who had long, flowing, slightly curly hair. She was dressed in a manner that Jared described as hippie-meets-bohemian. She's a pretty lady, Jared thought...if he were into women.

 

Jeff took the four beers the bartender set down, motioned for another and he and the woman headed to the table. "Jensen, Chris, you remember Thea? That tall one over there hanging on Jensen is Jared, his - whatever."

 

Thea smiled and stretched out her hand as Jeff set down the beers. "Nice to meet you, Jared."

 

"Likewise," he smiled.

 

The lights went down in the bar and a small spotlight came on as a sexy blond man sat down on the loan chair, letting his guitar fill his lap. "Hi, thanks for coming out tonight. I'm Steve Carlson."

 

Chris leaned forward, his lips on Jensen's ear. "Fuck, he's hot. You know he totally ignores me, though?" 

 

Jensen snorted. "He apparently has brains then."

 

Chris smacked him across the back of the head and called him a fucker just as Steve started playing his first song.

 

Forty-five minutes later, Steve was standing barside talking to a big-breasted woman, looking disinterested. Jared stood up and excused himself, looking back to see if any of them were paying attention to him.

 

"Excuse me, Steve, can I talk to you a second?" Jared asked.

 

"Sure, excuse me sweetheart," Steve told her.

 

They walked a few feet away and Jared motioned for two Coronas. "I have a question for ya." Jared said, handing Steve one of the beers.

 

"What's that?"

 

"You interested in a date?"

 

"With you? Yeah - why not?" he answered with a smile.

 

Jared laughed. "Thanks man, if I didn't love someone, I'd so accept. But I meant my friend," he said, motioning to the table, not even realizing how easily he just said that he was in love with Jensen.

 

Steve looked over at the table, his eyes stopping on Chris. Steve cocked his head to the right. "The guy with long hair?"

 

"Yep. Interested?"

 

"Yeah, introduce me," he smiled.

 

They walked to the table where Jared pulled up another chair, stuffing it between Jensen and Chris. "Hey, everyone - this is Steve," he said. "Steve, this is Jensen, Chris, Jeff, and the pretty lady is Thea," he said.

 

~

 

They all sat around the table talking, laughing and drinking. Jared was on his sixth beer and fourth shot. Jensen had decided to lay off the alcohol, because he thought that six foot four inches of drunken Jared would be a handful - especially considering he'd put on twenty or more pounds. If he were drunk too, he knew they'd probably end up asleep in the street seeing as Jeff only had eyes for Thea tonight, and Chris - well Chris was practically humping Steve at the table. Ok, well, maybe not, but he was definitely eye fucking the gorgeous blond.

 

"Jared?" Chris said to him, "it's your turn to pay, you loser!"

 

Jared stood up and swayed on the spot. "Whoa..." he said, grabbing the table to keep his balance. "Jen??" he said, swaying slightly again. Jensen jumped up and grabbed him around the waist just as Jared's knees started to give.

 

"Lightweight, pansy-assed little..." Jeff started.

 

Chris managed to tear his eyes away from Steve long enough to growl "Leave it."

 

Jeff sighed and stood up. "Thea sweetheart, can you catch a cab to my place?" he asked, pulling his house key off the ring. "I'm gonna help Jenny get jumbo here home."

 

"Sure," she smiled, standing up and kissing him quickly. Nice to see you boys again. Jensen, tell Jared it was my pleasure in the morning."

 

"Yeah," Jensen nodded as he dragged Jared's arm over his shoulder and Jeff did the same with the other arm.

 

~

 

Jared was half laying half sitting on Jensen in the backseat of Jeff's car. Jensen knew the bar owner would make sure his vehicle would be ok till the next day.

 

Jeff kept looking at him in the rear view mirror. 

 

"Go ahead, I know it's killing you - so go ahead and say it," Jensen told him.

 

"Four beers? Seriously?" Jeff chuckled.

 

"Six, and four shots of Crown. He's evidently not a drinker, Jeff. Like you've never passed out before. Give it a rest, ok?"

 

Jeff sighed. Hard.

 

"Why do you hate him so much?" Jensen asked.

 

"I don't. I just - it frightens me because he's into something, Jensen. Otherwise he wouldn't have been in the condition we found him in."

 

Jensen sighed and blurted out what he thought had happened to Jared. Told him about the nightmares. About how Jared woke up screaming, covering his head and body with his arms, shouting for someone named Jeremy to leave him alone...all of it.

 

"Jen - I didn't know. I just...I love you, you're my friend, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

 

"And I appreciate that Jeff," Jensen said. The car was silent until Jeff pulled into the driveway and Jensen spoke up. "I love you too, even if you are a dick."

 

~

 

They carried Jared into the house, putting him down on the sofa when he started to mumble. 

 

"Jeff...JEFF - put him down. He's having a nightmare. He really freaks out, and I don't want him to..."

 

Just then, Jared jerked his body away screaming "Noooooooooooo!" then falling to the floor. 

 

Jensen crouched down and reached out to him. "Hey baby...it's me, Jensen. Wake up Jared," he said calmly.

 

Jared twitched when Jensen touched him, his body shaking uncontrollably. He yelped out again when Jensen took hold of his arm and they both toppled over. Jared’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Jensen, tears clouding his vision.

 

“It’s ok,” Jensen soothed, his hand running along Jared’s cheek. Jared slid across the floor and into Jensen’s arms.

 

“I remember…” he whispered. “I remember everything.”

 

Jensen sat down and pulled him tighter, closer. “It’ll be ok, Jared. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

 

“He beat the shit outta me all the time Jen, kept me from my family,” he said, his voice shaky. 

 

“Who, baby?” Jensen asked.

 

“My husband.”

 

Jensen pulled away and cupped Jared’s face in his hands. “I won’t let him hurt you ever again, ok?”

 

Jared nodded and fell back into his arms. 

 

“Jen?”

 

“Shhhh…it’s ok.”

 

“No, I – uh, I want to call my family,” he said, starting to cry. “I haven’t seen them since I was nineteen years old, and haven’t talked to any of them in over two years,” he whispered.

 

Jensen looked up at Jeff who was nodding and backing out the door, going unnoticed by Jared. “Ok Jared, we’ll call them.”

 

~

 

Twenty-five minutes later, after Jared had calmed down, he was sitting on the couch between Jensen’s legs, his back against Jensen’s chest. Jensen had his arms wrapped around him. He had offered Jared privacy to speak with his parents, but in the event that something could have happened to one or both of them, he told Jensen that he needed him close.

 

“It’s ringing,” Jared smiled, “it’s not out of order!”

 

“Hello,” a woman’s voice answered.

 

Jared made an audible gasp and sat there.

 

“Hello? Is anyone there?”

 

“Momma?” he said, his voice cracking.

 

“Jared!” she screeched. “Baby, is that really you?”

 

“Yeah Momma, it’s really me.”

 

“Oh God, baby, Jeremy said that you left him. You come home and we’ll get you into a drug program, baby.”

 

“I don’t know what Jeremy told you, Momma, but none of it’s true. Jeremy thinks I’m dead. He thinks that he killed me.”

 

Jensen sat behind the man he loved and held him through the entire three-hour conversation with his mother, then his father and eventually his little sister. They made plans to visit Jared in two weeks time when they both could manage the time off. Jared was ecstatic.

 

“Thank you,” Jared said, turning over in Jensen’s arms. “Thank you for sitting here with me.” He placed a chaste kiss to Jensen’s lips and pulled back. “I love you, Jensen. I never knew that it should be like this, and I’m not about to waste one second of my life without acknowledging that I love you.”

 

Jensen stared at him a moment and then smiled. “Love isn’t supposed to hurt, Jared. And I’m glad that you know that now. I love you, too,” he said, caressing the side of Jared's face.

 

Their lips met in a slow, lazy kiss, as if they were both trying to preserve the moment forever. Jensen sat up, his lips never leaving Jared’s as they both got to their feet and slowly walked to the bedroom.

 

Jensen’s back came into contact with the bedroom door. He grunted low in his throat.

 

"You - ok?" Jared giggled.

 

"Yeah," Jensen snorted, “doorknob.”

 

Jared pulled him back to his lips, but Jensen pulled back from the kiss and looked at him. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

“Yeah,” Jared said, kissing him again. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

 

They stood at the foot of the bed, pulling off each other’s clothes. Jensen reached down first and pulled the bottom of Jared’s shirt up and off of his slightly thicker body. Several good meals and working on the boat had started putting weight and muscle on him.

 

Jensen allowed Jared to pull his t-shirt off, then he pulled him back to his lips. Jared, who seemed to be slightly clumsy, toed off his shoes, lost his balance and knocked Jensen onto the bed, Jared falling on top of him.

 

He started to laugh, burying his face in Jensen’s neck. “God, do I know how to kill a mood or what?” he snorted.

 

“No, not at all,” Jensen replied, pulling him back to his mouth.

 

Jared closed his eyes as Jensen slid his hands to Jared's tented pants, beginning to rub him. 

 

Jared’s body shook slightly, and a small whimper escaped his lips. 

 

“Jared, open your eyes.”

 

Jared slowly opened them and looked into the shimmering pool of beautiful green eyes staring back at him. 

 

“You’re shaking. Are you – I don’t want you to be frightened. If –“

 

“I’m not. I was – but not now. I want this. I want you.”

 

They wrapped around each other in a tangle of moving arms, roaming hands, mouths licking, kissing and tasting.

 

Jared lifted his hips to allow Jensen to pull his pants off. When Jared’s cock sprang free and bounced up toward his stomach, Jensen’s eyes went wide.

 

“Fuck…” he groaned.

 

Jared blushed terribly and tried to cover himself.

 

“That was a compliment, Jared. Don’t be embarrassed. I like what I see…” Jensen said, lowering his head. “So much so that I’m gonna taste every inch of you.”

 

Jensen licked up the length of Jared's massive cock and swirled his tongue around the crown. 

 

"Guhhhh..." Jared groaned, lifting his hips.

 

Jensen stretched his free arm over Jared's stomach, holding him down, while with his other hand he guided Jared's thick shaft into his mouth.

 

He lapped at the steely flesh, his lips gliding slowly up and down, tongue pressed just right under the crown. Jared slid his hands down into Jensen's short, spiky locks gripping firmly and pulling him off. "Jen...no," he whispered. 

 

Jensen looked horrified. Scared that he had pushed him somehow, frightened him. 

 

"No, baby, no," Jared said, "I want to come with you inside me..." he whispered, taking his mouth again.

 

Jensen pulled back. "Jared," he whispered, shaking his head, "I think that you should...maybe it would be - I don't want to..."

 

Jared rolled them so that he was on top. He sat up and pulled at his pants as Jensen lifted his hips. "I'm not gonna break, Jensen. I want you. I need you...please," he said as his lips ghosted against Jensen's pliant ones.

 

Jensen sucked on his tongue as his hands roamed down Jared's back. "Yeah Jay, anything for you baby."

 

He circled Jared's hole slowly, causing Jared to arch against him, their cocks sliding against each other. Jensen's body shivered from the feeling of Jared against him. They rolled their bodies again, Jensen reaching over to the table and pulling out a bottle of slick and clicking it open. He coated his fingers in the slippery substance and pressed his finger against Jared's entrance and slowly pushed inside.

 

Jared's legs fell further apart, his eyes shut, bottom lip caught between his teeth. He moaned out Jensen's name as his lover's finger slipped past the spot. Jensen pulled out and returned with two fingers, stretching Jared - opening him. 

 

"Ok?" Jensen asked, pressing his lips to Jared's stomach.

 

Jared moaned and pushed down against his fingers. 

 

"Nuhhhhh... God, Jensen.. in me," he ordered.

 

Jensen needed no other invitation, he reached back over to the table and picked up a condom, Jared taking the thin package, opening it himself and rolling it slowly down Jensen already leaking cock.

 

Jensen tried to maneuver Jared onto his stomach. 

 

"No," Jared said simply, and wrapped his legs around Jensen's waist. 

 

Jensen lay down on top of him. He hooked his arm under Jared's knee and positioned his hand beside his head, leaving his body wide open and ready. 

 

Jensen pressed tender, soft kisses to Jared's mouth as he pushed inside him slow and steady. He stilled once he was buried fully inside Jared's body. "Ok?" he asked.

 

"God,yes...move," Jared gasped as he started to move and writhe on the bed under him.

 

Jensen pulled back and sunk back inside his warmth, Jared's walls clamping down on his cock, sucking him inside.

 

"Shi...guhhh, Jared!" Jensen moaned, his mouth biting down on Jared's shoulder. His whimper filled the room, bouncing off of the walls, "God...." he added as he set a slow and steady pace.

 

Jared's fingernails dug into Jensen's ass as he tried to pull him in deeper and harder. "Jenjenjenjen," he chanted.

 

Jensen licked across Jared's lips and then kissed him, his tongue sliding across the slightly swollen flesh. "I love you," he told him, looking down into his eyes. "I'm never gonna let you go..." Jensen gasped, arching back, his cock pulsing - filling the condom.

 

He pushed inside Jared once, twice and felt his release between them, Jared's cock twitching and spurting violently, coating their stomachs.

 

Jensen had his face buried in the crook of Jared's neck, his lips attached to the skin there, licking, sucking and marking him. When he looked into his lover's eyes, he smiled. "Sorry. I didn't think that it would be over so fast, but it's been a while since I've made love..." Jensen said, dropping another kiss to his mouth.

 

Jared blinked back tears. "This was my real first time making love. Jeremy never loved me, he possessed me. Plain and simple."

 

Jensen pulled gently out of his body and laid at his side, swiping a shirt across their bellies and tossing it to the floor, then getting rid of the condom. "Jared, I mean it when I say that I love you. I do. I fell in love with you a while ago. I consider you my boyfriend and I don't share, but you're not my possession, I hope that you know that. I would never..."

 

Jared placed his finger against Jensen's plump, kissed out lips. "I don't mind belonging to you, Jensen Ackles. I wouldn't have it any other way..."

 

~*~

 

Jared woke to someone pounding on the door. At six a.m.

 

He grumbled as he hopped into a pair of sweats down the hallway and yanked open the door. "Someone better be dead!" he growled into Jeff's scruffy face.

 

"Morning sunshine," he smiled, "I'm here to make your life a living hell!"

 

Jared stared at him with wide eyes. "Uh...what?"

 

"Go put your running shoes and a tshirt on, you're coming with me today," he smiled.

 

"And just exactly where are we going?" Jared asked.

 

"First, on a two mile run. Then you're coming to the gym with me. I'm gonna teach your scrawny ass how to defend yourself."

 

 

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m doing what?” Jared asked him, his eyebrows raised so high that Jeff was afraid for a moment that they would disappear into his hairline.

 

“I’m going to get your ass into shape. That way, if that fucker comes back for you, you can ably defend yourself. Get dressed.”

 

Jared stood there a moment, nodded and headed for the bedroom. Jeff smirked slightly when he noticed that Jared went into Jensen’s bedroom.

 

Jared walked over to where his shoes were on the floor and picked them up, then headed out of the bedroom, hoping that he didn’t wake his lover up.

 

He softly closed the door and headed across the hallway into his room and pulled on socks and a t-shirt and then his shoes. He sighed, thinking that he wasn’t too sure that he wanted to spend the day with Jeff – but Jensen trusted him, he knew that he was safe. Well, pretty sure he was, anyway.

 

He walked down the hallway and through the front door, locking it behind him. When he turned around, Jeff was up in his face.

 

“Hurt him, and you deal with me, got it?”

 

Jared didn’t back down, though he was shaking furiously inside – he was frightened. “I love him Jeff. I.Love.Him. I’m not gonna hurt him,” he said, barely above a whisper.

 

“Then we won’t have a problem. Now, come on. I think we’ll go to the park - it’s nice to run out there. Quiet this early.”

 

~

 

Jared was standing barefoot in the middle of a large blue mat in the corner of the large gym. Jeff was walking towards him. He stood there looking at Jared a moment and then walked around him.

 

“You’re going to have to start a different diet. You need to put on some weight and build muscle. High protein and carbs,” he said. “We’ll start off slow with training. That, coupled with the workouts you get working on the boat, will help.”

 

“So is this where we start our wax on wax off sessions, Mr. Miyagi?” 

 

Jeff chuckled. “Smartass.”

 

Jared offered a smile. “I don’t really know what to make of this Jeff. I mean, you’ve been nothing but hostile to me since the day you found out that I was living with Jensen.”

 

Jeff sighed. “It’s not that I didn’t like you, it’s that I didn’t know you, didn’t trust you. I was worried about Jensen. I didn’t know what you were into that put you in the ocean. I didn’t want anything to happen to him. I know I’m only twelve years older than Jen is, but I never had any kids of my own. Jensen, Christian - they’re my kids. I will protect them with everything inside me.”

 

Jared nodded at him. “It’s alright, I understand. I’d kill anyone who tried to hurt him, plain and simple.”

 

Jeff smiled and patted him on the back. “Alright, lets get to work then.”

 

~

 

One hour later, Jared was standing at a punching bag, slowly throwing his fists into the hanging apparatus as Jeff held it.

 

"Can," a grunt from Jared, "I ask you something?" he pants out, his fist connecting with the bag again.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Why are you doing this?" Jared asked, standing still.

 

"I – look Jared, it's not important. I just want you to be able to take care of yourself, that's all," Jeff answered.

 

"Yeah, it is important." Jared punched the bag several more times and then stopped again. "Tell me."

 

Jeff sighed. "My father was abusive. He beat the shit outta my mother, and when he got bored with that, he started on me. The authorities couldn't ever prove anything, so he got away with it. When I was eighteen, I left home and joined the Marines."

 

Jared looked at him horrified. "I'm sorry."

 

"Yeah, me too. The last time I saw him, he still didn't harbor any regret. He didn't care."

 

"Did you kick his ass?" Jared smiled.

 

"No, because that would have brought me to his level. You have to understand something, Jared. I'm not training you so that you can find your husband and kick his ass for all the beatings you took. I'm teaching you this so that you can defend yourself when he finds you. So that when he jumps on you again, he can’t and won't be able to hurt you."

 

Jared looked at him stunned. "You think he'll find me?" he asked in a shaky voice.

 

"Yeah, he will. You'd be crazy to think he wouldn't. But the next time you're face to face with that fuck, you'll be able to defend yourself. You won't have to worry about getting hurt ever again."

 

Jared nodded. He looked at the punching bag. Silent rage and disgust, fear, hatred filled him. Eight years. Eight long years of abuse, pain, helplessness and grief surfaced. Jared threw punch after punch into the bag. Tears started to fall, a yell - a scream - fell from his lips. 

 

Jared went to his knees, emotion taking over. Jeff stood there a moment, allowing Jared to feel...allowing everything to surface and then he went down on one knee beside him. 

 

"Jared?" he said quietly. He waited a moment before continuing. "You are stronger than he is. Don't let him win..." Jeff said, running his hand up Jared's back.

 

"I hate him..."

 

"I know, son. I know," Jeff nodded. "Get up, we got a lot to do."

 

Jared looked at him and nodded, allowing Jeff to pull him to his feet. "Thanks."

 

Jeff offered a small smile and grasped the punching bag again, holding it steady as Jared started swinging his fists again.

 

~*~

 

Jensen rolled over in bed, his arm reaching out for Jared, but he was met with an empty bed and cold sheets.

 

He lifted his head and looked around the room. “Jared?” he said, his eyes heavy with sleep, voice low and gravelly.

 

He frowned and got up, walking down the hallway with a sheet held around his waist, just in case Jared was up and there would just happen to be someone else in the house. “Jay?” he called out again.

 

Jensen swallowed. No, he’s safe. Jeremy didn’t know he survived. “Jared!” he called out a little more desperately. 

 

Jensen ran back to the bedroom and pulled on his jeans and shirt from the previous day and shoved his feet in his boots and was running back down the hall when the front door opened and Jared came walking in with a bag and two coffees. He smiled at Jensen and said “I brought breakfast.”

 

“Jared,” he said, just staring at him. “Why – why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?” Jensen’s tone was a bit scolding.

 

“I – I didn’t want to wake you,” Jared said cautiously.

 

Jensen raised his arms in the air exasperatedly, the movement quick and close to Jared’s face. “Wake me Jared! I thought something happened to you.”

 

In the instant that Jensen raised his arms, Jared dropped the bag and coffee and shielded his face, his body flinching – waiting for the blow.

 

Jensen looked at him stunned. “Jay –“ he said stepping forward and reaching out for him.

 

Jared stepped away from him and dropped to his knees to pick up the spilt containers after moving the bag of food so that it didn’t get wet. “Shit, sorry. I’ll get the mop and clean this up…” he said, his voice shaking. 

 

When Jared stood to head into the kitchen, Jensen reached out and grasped him around the waist gently. “I won’t ever EVER hit you, Jared. I’m sorry that’s what you thought I was going to do. Yes, I was upset that you were gone. I was scared that something had happened to you, that maybe that fucking freak found out that you were still alive and came and got you…but Jay, I wouldn’t ever hit you, baby. Never,” Jensen assured him and pulled him into a hug. He tightened his arms around him when he felt Jared’s body shaking. “I swear that I won’t ever hurt you.”

 

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen’s body, and Jensen tightened his hold when he felt Jared shaking. “I know you wouldn’t, Jen – it’s just when your arms swung out – I’m used to getting hit when someone’s mad at me. Old habits die hard, I guess.”

 

Jensen pulled from the embrace first and looked up into his eyes. “I love you,” he said, nodding. “You know that, right?”

 

Jared smiled and leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. “Yeah, I know. I love you, too.”

 

Someone knocked on the door. Jensen looked over at it. “You get the door, and I’ll go get a towel for the coffee mess and put some on in the kitchen – k?”

 

Jared nodded and headed to the door.

 

Jensen waited for the coffee to brew and poured four cups and set them on a small tray. He had heard Christian’s voice and another that he didn’t recognize, but assumed that it was Steve.

 

He set the tray down on the coffee table. “Brought y’all some coffee,” he said, motioning to Steve and Chris. “I brought in cream and sugar since I don’t know how you like yours,” he added, talking directly to Steve.

 

“Thanks,” Steve told him pouring cream into his.

 

“So,” Chris said.

 

“So what?” Jensen asked, sitting down beside Jared and laying his arm across his leg, his hand coming to rest on the inside of his thigh.

 

“I – uh, I need a few days off,” Chris said. “I’m going with Steve for the next few of his shows.”

 

“A few days?” Jensen asked.

 

“Ok, two weeks,” Chris said, “and don’t give me any shit that I don’t know him and all that crap, ok?” he said, looking at his friend.

 

Jensen snorted and tightened his grip on Jared’s thigh. “Dude, I’d so never preach that shit at you. I wouldn’t have the right now would I?”

 

“Really?” he smiled.

 

“Yeah, really.”

 

Jared cleared his throat. “So I guess you two hit it off then?”

 

“Yeah, he’s – he’s pretty cool,” Steve smiled and kissed Chris quickly. 

 

Christian looked uncomfortable and shifted on the couch.

 

“I don’t believe it,” Jensen said, shaking his head. 

 

“What?” the three other men in the room said at once.

 

Jensen smiled and gave a small laugh. “Someone finally tamed the great Christian Kane.”

 

~*~

 

Jensen wasn’t overly thrilled when he found out about Jared’s training sessions with Jeff. He was afraid that Jared would purposely try and take on his psychotic husband. Jensen tried several times to get Jared to just go to the police and report him, but Jared flat out refused, saying that as long as Jeremy thought he was dead, he was gonna let it stay that way.

 

So every morning, Jared got up and ran with Jeff, and worked out in the evenings for a few hours after work. Jensen noticed that he was starting to really build up muscle. He first noticed the biggest difference about two weeks after the daily workouts started when Jared was standing in the bedroom in nothing but a towel. Jensen licked his lips at the way water was dripping from his hair onto his shoulders and rippled across his chest and down across his defined abs.

 

He walked across the floor and stood in front of his lover, then took his boxers out of his hands and threw them onto the bed. 

 

“Jen – what…” Jared started to ask. But his words were cut off as Jensen pressed his mouth against his, licking his way inside.

 

His hands tightened on Jared’s hips, fingers slipping between the towel and his still slightly wet skin.

 

Jared pulled away. “No, Jen…my parents will be here any minute – “ he said, even though his own hands were slipping underneath the green button down Jensen was wearing.

 

“Just…” Jensen sighed into his mouth, “let me taste you.” 

 

Jensen pushed the towel off of Jared’s hips, and guided him to the bed. “Sit down,” Jensen whispered into his ear. Jared sat on the bed; Jensen went to his knees between Jared’s legs. He kissed Jared’s mouth, lips trailing slowly from the corner over to his jaw.

 

He ran them slowly along his face to his chin, kissed his mouth and worked his way up the other side, his lips stopping on Jared’s ear, his tongue sweeping slightly inside, his mouth latching onto his earlobe.

 

“Jensen…” Jared groaned as his lover's lips tread slowly down his chest, tongue flicking against his nipples. Jensen pressed easily against Jared’s body, Jared, taking the hint, laid back on the bed.

 

Jensen held Jared’s leg at the ankle and lifted it up on the edge of the bed, then the other. He leaned forward and slid his tongue over his puckered knot, licking and swirling around it. Jensen pressed his lips against Jared's ass and slid his tongue inside him.

 

“Nuhhhh – fuck!” Jared groaned. “Jen…” Jared squirmed slightly, moving closer to the edge of the bed. Jensen smirked and pulled away, rubbing his hand up Jared’s flat stomach and back down, wrapping his hand around his cock and slowly stroking. He pushed his fingers into his mouth and then pushed inside. He crooked his finger and pressed down against the spongy mass inside, sucking Jared down to the base of his cock at the same time.

 

Jensen hollowed his cheeks and ran his tongue across the slit. Jared groaned loudly and thrust up into the heat of his lover's mouth, coming in hot spurts over his tongue.

 

Jensen ran the back of his hand across his mouth and rested his head on Jared's thigh. "Ok?" he asked him.

 

Jared snorted out a laugh and reached down, his hand grazing Jensen's cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

 

"I love you, too. Now get dressed." 

 

Jensen stood up and took his shirt off, tossing it in the corner of the closet and pulled out a black one.

 

"I liked the green," Jared said.

 

"Yeah, but I don't think you want me meeting your parents with your come on my chest."

 

Jared flushed red as Jensen went into the bathroom. He heard the water come on and snorted that Jensen was probably brushing his teeth as he pulled on his pants and shirt. 

 

Jensen walked out of the bathroom in time to see Jared fidgeting in the mirror. "You look fine Jared. Stop being so nervous. It's your parents. They love you, it's gonna be fine."

 

"I know they do Jen, but I haven't seen them in over eight years. I just..."

 

Both looked toward the hallway when the doorbell rang. Jensen held out his hand. "Come on baby," he smiled.

 

Jared stood at the door and took a deep breath and shakily blew it out. He reached for the knob and turned it.

 

He was greeted with the smiling face of his mother. "Mom," he said quietly, tears already forming in his eyes. 

 

"Hi baby," she whispered back. They fell into each other's arms, hugging and crying, grasping at each other. 

 

"I missed you so much, Mom..." he sobbed into her shoulder. "Dad..." he sputtered, drawing his father into the embrace.

 

Jared's father had tears falling down his face. "Son," he choked out, reaching out to his son's face and kissing him on the forehead.

 

"Where's Meg?" Jared said, pulling slightly away.

 

"Hey..." she said, almost shyly. 

 

Jared let go of his parents and picked up his little sister, hugging her tightly. "You've grown so much...my God, you're a woman!" he cried.

 

"Shut up," she snorted hugging him just as tightly. 

 

Jared ushered everyone inside. "Mom, Dad, Meg - this is Jensen. Jensen, my Mom Sherri, my Dad Jerry and little sis Megan. He's one of the men who pulled me out of the ocean that night. He's...he's uh, he's my - "

 

"What Jared is trying to say is that I'm his boyfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, holding out his hand. 

 

"We'll have none of that," Jerry said, and pulled him into a tight hug. "We have you to thank for our baby boy being alive."

 

Jensen hugged him back. "It's my pleasure. I love him sir. I'll be good to him, you have my word."

 

Sherri pulled Jensen into a hug as soon as Jerry released his hold on him, then he was hugged by Megan. Jensen disappeared a moment, but showed up with iced tea for everyone. Jared had made 'good southern tea', as he called it, that morning for his parents to enjoy.

 

"Sweetheart, have you decided what you're going to do about Jeremy?" Sherri asked him.

 

"Mom, I told you that I don't know. I'm not sure that I'm gonna tell him anything."

 

"Son, you can't stay married to that monster," Jerry said pointedly.

 

"Ok, let's drop this. I don't wanna talk about it right now. I haven't seen y'all in eight years. I wanna catch up and enjoy tonight. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Ok?" Jared asked.

 

Jerry nodded and grasped his son on the shoulder. "Ok Jared. You're right. We're sorry."

 

"Thanks Dad," he smiled weakly.

 

Jared spent a wonderful evening with his family, Jensen sitting beside him the whole time, their fingers laced together. There were a lot of tears, a lot of smiles, but mostly, Jensen thought, Jared was finally whole again.

 

 

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Jeff stood at the door frowning at the car from Texas in the drive. Had it already been two weeks since they'd started training? He shrugged it off and knocked on the door.

 

A small, disheveled young woman answered the door. She had a scowl on her face that much resembled a growling Jared. 

 

" _Dude_ , it's six **A.M.**!" she snarled, the words 'a.m.' much louder than the other words.

 

Jeff chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Is Jared up?"

 

"Is he up for what, exactly?"

 

"You have to be his sister, Megan. You favor him," he said, walking through the door.

 

Megan moved to the side as he passed and shut the door. She folded her arms across her chest and sighed hard. 

 

"What do you want?"

 

"Well, I wanted Jared, but you'll do. You're so damn grouchy, you could use a good run," he smirked. "Or a lay," he said, cocking his head to the side.

 

"Ewww, you're old enough to be my Dad!" she scowled.

 

Most would be put off by that remark, but to a man like Jeff Morgan, his smile only increased. Tenfold. 

 

"That's kinda hot," he said, getting closer. "Would you call me Daddy?"

 

"Euhhh!" she groaned and walked away.

 

"Get dressed. You can run with me this morning. You look fit."

 

"No," she said, crawling back on the couch and covering up with the quilt. 

 

Jeff chuckled. "Alright, I'm going. Tell Jared that I'll talk to him in a few days. No training till his family leaves."

 

"Training?" Megan asked sitting up. "What do you mean training?"

 

"I've been working with Jared the last few weeks, getting his scrawny ass into shape so that when that fucker Leite finds him - he won't hurt him ever again."

 

Megan looked down. "It was really bad huh?"

 

Jeff sat down in the chair opposite the sofa and nodded. "He didn't tell you?"

 

"No. I don't think that he will, either. I think that he's afraid that Dad will do something stupid or that Mom will call the police."

 

Jeff sighed. "He looked like he'd been through a meat grinder. I've never seen anything like it before. He's got scars on his back, probably from somthing really sharp or hard. Maybe a..."

 

Megan took a deep breath and started to cry. "Why didn't he leave?"

 

Jeff stood and walked over to her. "Fear. I don't think that someone can understand what it's like unless they've been through it themselves. He abused Jared more than just physically. Jared and I have talked at great length during our workouts. He told him terrible things, just awful. If someone beats you down enough, you eventually believe it. But know this, when Jeremy beat him, threw his body overboard and shot him, hoping and praying that he'd drown and sharks would eat him alive - that night, Jared was planning on leaving him. He'd been hoarding money for months; he was going to disappear. That's why his fucking husband did what he did to him."

 

"Eight years. My God, what he must have endured," she whispered as tears continued to flow down her face.

 

"He's got a good man in Jensen. They're good together. Jensen loves him, it's - " Jeff shrugged, "amazing. I've seen Jensen in relationships before. He's never been like this."

 

"He'll be good to him? Not hurt him?"

 

"I swear. Jensen'll treat him good."

 

Megan offered a small smile, stood and walked to her suitcase and started fishing through it.

 

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked, leaning around to look.

 

Megan turned her head to look at him. "Getting dressed. I can't exactly go for a run in my pajamas."

 

~*~

 

Jensen woke first, kissed Jared on the forehead, and headed into the kitchen. He looked through the fridge and decided that these were good ole southern people, and biscuits 'n gravy would be the perfect breakfast. Just like his Mama used to make.

 

He put on coffee and started cooking the sausage.

 

Cooking this dish always made him feel somewhat sad. He hadn't talked to his family since he was sixteen. 

 

Jensen’s parents had been bowling, and Jensen had snuck his boyfriend over. They had made out on the couch for a while, finally moving up to Jensen’s bedroom.

 

His parents came home early and caught him having sex with the other boy. Alan Ackles had gone ballistic. 

 

It turned out to be the worst night of Jensen's life. 

 

"What 'cha doin?" Jared's voice shocked Jensen back to the present when Jared's warm body pressed against him, his long arms wrapping around his waist.

 

Jensen reached up and wiped at his eyes. "Cooking breakfast. Hope everyone likes biscuits 'n gravy," he said shakily.

 

Jared turned him around, "What's wrong?" he asked concerned, running his thumbs under Jensen's eyes.

 

"Nothing, I'm good."

 

"No, you're not, you're crying, Jen. Tell me what's wrong."

 

Jensen turned back around and picked up the wooden spoon and continued to break up the sausage in the pan. "Just..." Jensen sighed, "thinking about my family."

 

"Yeah..." Jared said, urging on the conversation.

 

"My parents don't - uh, they weren't real receptive when they found out that I was gay."

 

"You haven't seen them in a while, huh?" Jared asked, sliding his arms around him again.

 

"Not in fourteen years."

 

"Fourteen years? God, Jensen, I'm sorry."

 

"It's ok. I mean yeah, I miss them, even after everything that went down, but I'm ok."

 

"Jen - fourteen years ago? You were just a kid. Did they throw you out of your house?"

 

"Yes."

 

"What happened?"

 

Jensen sighed and started scooping the meat out of the pan. "I don't want to do this now, ok?"

 

"Jen, everyone's asleep. Tell me."

 

"They came home and caught me, uh, having sex with my boyfriend. They didn't even know that I was gay. My dad freaked out. He grabbed me off of the bed and threw me across the floor. I was sixteen years old and butt-ass naked in front of my mother and little sister. He grabbed Tyler and dragged him down the stairs and threw him out the front door, naked. Tossed him his clothes and stomped up the stairs. I had managed to get my pants on while he was gone. My mother had left the room with Mackenzie and went to her bedroom. My dad came back in and told me to get my clothes and get out. Told me that he wasn’t going to allow me to poison Mackenzie’s mind, and that I wasn’t any son of his.”

 

Jared nodded, tightening his arms around his lover.

 

Jensen snorted and shook his head as he reached for the flour to make the roux for the gravy in the sausage drippings. “I took my clothes and filled up two duffel bags, pulled on my shoes and left.”

 

“That must have hurt you, to have your family turn their backs on you.”

 

“Yeah, it did. But I had someone that I could turn to,” Jensen smiled.

 

"Jeff?" Jared asked.

 

Jensen offered a slight smile. "Yeah, Jeff. He was twenty-eight years old, just out of the corps. He was like an older brother to me, ya know? He took me in and listened to everything that I told him, and we left that night and came here. I haven't see my family since then."

 

"You miss them."

 

"Yeah, I forgave them a long time ago. But I can't go back to them unless I know that they can accept me. But I won't know if they'll accept me unless I go to them. So I don't go."

 

"You should call them, Jensen. You won't ever know unless you call them. At least that way, you'll have peace."

 

"I'll think about it, ok?"

 

"Ok," Jared said, letting go as Jensen moved away to get the milk and biscuits from the fridge. 

 

"Open these?" Jensen asked him, handing him four cans. 

 

~

 

Breakfast was unusually quiet, even with Jeff and Jared at the same table. Sure, they got along famously now, but they still constantly jibed each other.

 

“Everything alright son?” Jerry asked.

 

“Yeah Dad, it’s…” Jared looked over at Jensen, paused then said “it’s ok,” he said, covering Jensen’s hand with his own.

 

“Jensen, sweetheart,” Sherri said looking at him.

 

“Yes Ma’am?”

 

“I just wanted to say to you that Jerry and I talked last night, and well – “

 

“Moooooom,” Jared whined.

 

“Hush,” she waved off her son. “We’re really happy that you came into Jared’s life. We see how happy he is, and well – just, welcome to our family.”

 

“Thank you. I’ll always be good to him, you have my word.”

 

“I know you will,” she said, smiling.

 

Everyone’s spirits seemed to lift, including Jensen’s.

 

~*~

 

“Come on Mom, Dad – you have to come with us,” Jared pouted.

 

“Son, we’re not cut out for clubs, we’ll be fine here watching some of your movies and your mother will pop us some popcorn, you kids go on and have a good time.”

 

“Moooooom, pleeeeease?”

 

Sherri stood and walked to her son and enveloped him in her arms. “Baby, you go out tonight with Jensen, your sister and friends. We’ll still be here tomorrow, it’s fine.” 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes – now go!”

 

Jensen came down the hall with Megan. “You know Jared – you’re lucky that I love you so much, because I sure as hell would try to turn your boyfriend straight,” she said eyeing Jensen up and down.

 

“Megan!!” three people all chided at the same time while Jensen turned bright pink.

 

“He’s not a piece of meat,” Jared said, wrapping his arms around Jensen from behind and resting his head on Jensen’s shoulder.

 

“I’m not?” Jensen asked, acting surprised, turning his head to look at Jared. “News to me…” he smirked.

 

“No, of course not,” Jared grinned, leaning down and kissing him and gripping his ass.

 

“Jared – “ Jensen gasped as he pulled away.

 

“Jen, they know we have sex, me grabbing your ass isn’t a big deal.”

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Let’s go before one or the other of you gives me a heart attack.”

 

~

 

Jeff was sitting at the far end of their long table, Megan sitting across from him, nursing her third drink. 

 

Jared and Jensen were practically sitting on each other’s laps, their bodies close, talking to each other quietly and occasionally kissing, their hands disappearing under the table. Seemed the haze of alcohol clouded not only their judgment, but also their inhibitions.

 

Chris and Steve were sitting similarly close to each other. 

 

Megan was staring at Chris and Steve when they started making out again. “God that’s hot…” she said, not realizing she was talking out loud.

 

“It doesn’t do anything for me,” Jeff chuckled.

 

Megan turned bright red. “So you don’t think two women doing each other is hot?” she asked.

 

“Of course I do,” Jeff answered, amused.

 

“Well, I like watching two guys,” she said looking at him.

 

“Touché.”

 

Jared and Jensen got up and headed out to the dance floor. 

 

“Nobody’s gonna kick their asses around here?” Megan asked uncomfortably, looking around.

 

“Naw, everyone pretty much knows Jensen and that he’s a good man. As long as they don’t pull each other’s pants off and start fucking on the floor, it’ll be fine.”

 

Megan sighed and looked around the bar and frowned at the man in the corner.

 

“What?” Jeff asked.

 

Megan looked over at him, “Nothing…I thought it looked like that guy just took a picture of Jared and Jensen with his phone. I must have been imagining it. He doesn’t even have a phone in his hands.”

 

Jeff turned around and saw the beefy looking man pick up his beer and take a drink.

 

“Probably some pervert getting off on them kissing and dancing like that,” Jeff nods to the dance floor.

 

Megan turned around and saw Jared standing behind Jensen, his chest firmly plastered against Jensen’s back. He was grinding his cock against him, Jared’s hand wrapped around Jensen’s waist, hand inside his shirt caressing his skin. 

 

Jensen’s eyes were closed and his head was back against Jared’s shoulder, turned away, giving Jared’s mouth access to his neck. Jared’s hand slid from under Jensen’s shirt down to palm across his crotch. 

 

Jensen turned around and pressed their mouths together, licking his way inside.

 

“Ok, I think that’s enough of a show,” Jeff said, getting up and heading toward them. “Ok loverboys, let's get you two home…” Jeff sniggered when he lightly grasped Jensen’s shoulders.

 

He turned around to see Chris and Steve heading out the door and Megan finishing off her drink.

 

Jensen allowed Jeff to direct him outside to the car, Jared being led by Megan. “Uh, might I make a suggestion?” Jeff interrupted as he closed Jensen in the back driver's side of the car.

 

“What?” Megan answered.

 

“I’d put Jared in the front seat with me unless you want the two of them fucking in the backseat before we get them home.”

 

“Good point,” Megan said, opening the front door and shoving Jared inside.

 

No one saw the big, beefy man from the bar taking their photos as they were getting into the car.

 

~

 

Megan and Jeff managed to get Jared and Jensen into the house without waking up Sherri and Jerry, and get them in the bedroom. They were immediately against each other, tearing off their clothes.

 

“Uhhh – God, do you realize that they’re gonna keep me up for hours?” Megan moaned.

 

“You wanna go back out? It’s not that late,” Jeff said, looking at his watch, “there are plenty of places still open.”

 

“Sure,” she smiled, following him out the door.

 

~

 

“Want you,” Jared groaned into Jensen’s mouth. “Wanna fuck you Jen, can I?” 

 

It wasn’t that Jensen hadn’t ever bottomed; he just hadn’t ever bottomed for someone quite as…big as Jared.

 

“Uhh – it’s been a while since I – you know, did that. I’m not too sure…”

 

Jared grabbed him up off the floor and unceremoniously dropped him on the bed, flipping him over. He laid down on top of Jensen’s back, his cock slipping between his ass cheeks. 

 

Jared started to rock slowly, his dick sliding easily between them from the steady drip of fluid from his body. “Please Jen, never done it before…want you so bad,” he huskily growled.

 

“Gotta get, nuhhhh – fuck, get me ready Jay,” Jensen groaned himself when the head of Jared cock grazed his hole.

 

Jared slid down his back and pulled apart his ass and licked up the center, his tongue swirling across his hole. 

 

“Oh shit…” Jensen moaned as he started to hump the mattress.

 

“No,” Jared said getting to his knees and pulling Jensen to his.

 

He leaned back down and continued to lick and tongue fuck him open, his tongue going deeper and deeper with every thrust. 

 

“Jared…touch me,” Jensen begged. “God please touch me…”

 

Jared slipped his hand between his legs and cupped his balls, massaging them gently as he pushed his thumb in along side his tongue. Jensen balanced himself on one arm and reached for his cock. He felt like his body was going to explode if he didn’t get some relief.

 

“No.”

 

“Jared…please – uhhh..oh FUCK!” Jensen yelled out as Jared pushed two fingers inside him.

 

“Hurt?” Jared asked not moving.

 

“No – good – it’s good…more,” Jensen panted.

 

Jared pushed in further, his fingers rubbing against him just right. “There…fuck yeah, right there…”

 

Jared stretched him open as he pulled out and went back with three. Jensen started to rock back against his hand. 

 

“Jay…enough, need – God, need to feel you.”

 

Jared pulled on Jensen’s arm and urged him over onto his back. “Want to see you,” he whispered, eyes blown wide with lust.

 

Jared slathered his dick with lube that Jensen didn’t even see him get. Jensen spread his legs wide and started to grasp and tug at his balls, then run his hand up and down his erection. 

 

“So beautiful Jared,” Jensen said, his voice dripping with desire. “Can’t wait to have you fill me up.”

 

Jared pushed his dick slowly inside, laying down on top of Jensen’s sweating body. “OH.MY.GOD!” Jared gasped loudly. “Oh shit…uhhh, nuhhh…Jen!” he yelled out as Jensen’s body sucked his cock inside him.

 

Jared buried his face in Jensen’s neck.

 

“You ok baby?” Jensen asked him, stroking his back.

 

“Can’t…can’t move. Gonna come if I do.”

 

“So come,” Jensen said, lifting his hips as much as he could with Jared’s full body weight on top of him. “Come inside me Jared…” he told him as he canted his hips.

 

“Oh God…” Jared groaned, his mouth biting down on Jensen’s shoulder. He managed to pull his hips back, the tight suction of Jensen’s body and the fact that he clenched around him proved to be almost too much. He snapped his hips forward and came in a long, hot gush, his come spattering inside his lover. “God…oh God.. Jensen…” Jared mumbled as his body rodeout his orgasm, his hips snapping erratically. Jensen rolled them until he was on top and sat up, Jared's dick still inside him.

 

He started rocking slowly, his hips barely moving so Jared’s softening cock didn’t slip from his body. “Gonna get you hard again Jared. Gonna ride you till my come coats your chest.”

 

“Uhhhh – “ was the only discernable sound that Jared made. Jensen grinned and reached back, rubbing his hand along Jared’s sac, then slipping lower to rub the skin between his balls and asshole. 

 

“Jeeeen!”

 

Jensen smirked when he felt Jared's cock growing hard inside him and started to move more, riding him harder.

 

“Feel so good Jay,” Jensen said as he started lifting himself up and down on Jared’s cock, the sound of Jensen’s thighs smacking down on Jared’s filling the room.

 

They were quite vocal during their lovemaking under normal circumstances, but the addition of lots of alcohol provided an even more vocal duo who were so loud that they didn’t even hear when Jared’s parents got up and went outside.

 

Jensen cried out Jared’s name as his come exploded from his body, shooting up his lover's chest and across his neck and chin. Jared’s second orgasm hit at almost the same moment, Jensen feeling his cock pulse inside his ass.

 

Jensen collapsed forward, his chest heaving, body shaking. “I love you,” he whispered.

 

“I love you,” Jared answered as Jensen moved off of him.

 

They pulled the sheet up the bed and cleaned off the best that they could and tossed it to the floor, snuggling up together under the comforter.

 

Then Jared started laughing.

 

“What?”

 

“If men could get pregnant, would we have a crack baby, or would it just grow up to be an asshole?”

 

Jensen snorted. “Go to sleep, Jared.”

 

It wasn't that Jensen didn’t think it was funny, but if he and Jared got to laughing, they’d never get any sleep.

 

~

 

“Jared?” his mother called as she knocked on their bedroom door. “Megan didn’t come home last night. Jared??”

 

Jared got up and pulled on his pants and opened the door enough for him to get out. “You sure she’s not here?”

 

“No, she wasn’t home when your father and I got back from our late night walk…” she said, raising her eyebrows. Jared had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

 

“Sorry…”

 

“Do you know where she would be? I mean, did she meet someone?” she asked, sounding worried.

 

“Mom, she’s twenty years…wait a minute,” he snarled, opening the bedroom door and going inside, then laughing despite his boiling insides when he realize Jensen was standing butt-ass naked in the middle of the room and that his mother probably got a good cock shot in.

 

“Oh dear!” she gasped, turning around.

 

Jensen gave out a very girly squeak and dashed across the floor and into the attached bathroom.

 

“Sorry, Jen,” Jared said, picking up his cell and dialing Jeff’s number.

 

“Yeah?” Jeff’s gruff voice answered.

 

“Is she there?” Jared snapped.

 

“Good morning to you too, Jared.”

 

“Did you bump uglies with my sister?” 

 

Jeff coughed a laugh into the phone. “Did I do what?”

 

“Jeff, I swear to God!”

 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but no, she slept in my spare room. It was late, we were both pretty trashed. I’ll bring her home after she’s had some coffee and breakfast. As far as I know, her virtue is intact.”

 

And Jeff hung up.

 

Jared didn’t ask either of them about it when he brought her home, but mostly because of the look that Megan gave him when she entered the house.

 

~*~

 

Jared's family left at the end of the week with a promise to visit again soon. Jared held his mom and sister while they cried, saying they didn't want to leave as his dad packed the car. But, they all said their goodbyes amidst smiles, tears and a lot of hugging. 

 

Jared and Jensen both promised to visit at around Christmastime.

 

"You ok?" Jensen asked Jared, who was sitting on the couch looking somber.

 

"Yeah, I just - I didn't want them to go."

 

Jensen sat down beside him. "I know, I'm sorry that you're sad," he told him, picking up his hand and kissing the back of it.

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

“It’ll be Christmas before you know it, babe. Ok?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Jensen opened his arms to his boyfriend. Jared snuggled into his chest and wrapped his arms around his body. “Thanks, Jense.”

 

”For what?”

 

“For this. For everything.”

 

Jensen didn’t answer, he only held him tight.

 

~*~

 

Across town, the beefy man sat in his office with the photographs that he’d taken and was stuffing them in an envelope.

 

The envelope was addressed to Jeremy Leite…

 

 

tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

Another two months passed and Jared was...well, huge. His body had filled out lean, muscled, and perfectly toned. 

 

Jensen was fascinated with his boyfriend’s body; he'd just sit and caress Jared's skin with his hands, loving the feel of the hard, lean, rippling muscles beneath his fingers.

 

Jared would often ask him what he was doing. 

 

"Just admiring the scenery baby," Jensen would tell him.

 

He kept up his daily runs with Jeff, and Jensen started joining them, and sometimes would accompany Jared to the gym.

 

~

 

It was a Friday night, and Christian's birthday. They all decided to meet up at a gay club two towns over. The place was usually packed to the hilt with people, and this night was no exception.

 

Jeff even joined them, stating that if men started hitting on him, he was going to have his hands all over Jared and Jensen so that he'd be left alone, as Thea wasn't able to come out with him.

 

Steve was at the bar getting beer for everyone. Chris was already pretty lit, as was Jared, who was listening to him tell stories of Jensen's past.

 

"Jeff, can I ask you something?" Jensen inquired.

 

"Yeah."

 

"When Jared's family was here...did you and Megan - " Jensen started, punctuating his words with raised eyebrows.

 

"I've already told Jared, several times by the way, and now I'm telling you: No. We went out, had some drinks - talked about...stuff. It was late, I was tired and drunk, she was plastered. We went to my house and she slept in the extra bedroom. That's it."

 

Jensen narrowed his eyes at his friend. "You know you're a terrible liar, right?"

 

"Yeah, and you can see right through me when I do. Am I lying?"

 

"No," Jensen answered, "damn it! Here I thought I was gonna get some good gossip."

 

"Well, she has her secrets, that's for sure."

 

"Like?"

 

Steve chose that moment to return to the table, handing everyone their beer and shots. He leaned his head down and captured Chris' mouth in a long kiss. "I Love you," he whispered. 

 

Chris turned bright red and mumbled it back.

 

"What?" Steve asked him. "I didn't hear you."

 

"I love you, too," Chris sighed, "happy?"

 

"Awwwwwwww, ain't they cute?" Jared laughed, pinching Chris' cheek.

 

"Do you wanna die tonight?" Chris asked as Jared’s thumb and index finger continued to squish his cheek.

 

"You love me and you know it," Jared said, leaning close. "Admit it, if you weren't with Curly Sue here, you'd be all over me," Jared said, nodding toward Steve.

 

"I liked him better when he was a scrawny, scared kid, not this...huge, confident asshole," Chris said, pointing at him.

 

Jensen looked at Chris, not believing he said that. Jeff looked stunned as well. Steve smacked him in the back of the head. 

 

"Moron," he said quietly.

 

"It's alright," Jared said. "I was a scared, scrawny kid, but not anymore. I can take care of myself, and I won't live my life in fear. Not ever again," he smiled. "Well, as long as I have you," he said, reaching over and taking Jensen's hand in his own. "I couldn't live without you, baby."

 

"Or me without you," Jensen said, leaning over and kissing him.

 

No one saw the man in the corner, hidden in the shadows...watching...waiting, his face burning red with anger, his piercing blue eyes narrowed, looking crazed and dangerous.

 

~

 

It was close to three a.m. when they decided to go. Jensen had only one beer so that he could drive. Jeff hadn't had anything but coke and was taking Chris and Steve home.

 

"Drive carefully," Jensen said to Jeff.

 

“You too, see ya.”

 

“Jenny?” Jared slurred.

 

“What?” Jensen answered, making a mental note to tell Jared to never call him that again.

 

“I love you, you love me?”

 

“Of course I do,” Jensen snorted, putting Jared in the car.

 

“Kiss?” Jared asked, puckering his lips. Jensen snorted again and leaned forward and kissed him, his tongue sweeping inside, tasting beer, tequila and Jared.

 

He pulled back and smiled at Jared’s slowly drooping eyes. Jensen reached for the seatbelt to latch him in so that he didn’t slide off the seat on the way home when he was grabbed from behind at the collar of his shirt. Jensen gasped in surprise, his body jerking back and then being forced forward, his head smacking into the side of the car, his unconscious form dropping hard to the ground. 

 

Jared yelped out in surprise, his eyes going wide when Jeremy leaned down in the car. 

 

“Well, if it isn’t my long lost husband, back from the grave,” he growled.

 

“No thanks to you!” Jared snapped, sticking one of his legs out of the car to get out.

 

Jeremy grabbed Jensen’s limp form and dragged him away from the edge of the car and squatted down as Jared came barreling out of the car. Jeremy pulled a knife from it's sheath at his side and held the knife at Jensen’s throat. “Don’t,” Jeremy warned, “don’t even think about it, or your little fuck buddy’ll be sporting a new look.”

 

“Don’t. You leave him alone, Jeremy. He’s – “ Jared’s voice broke, “he’s innocent in all this. Don’t hurt him, please.”

 

“Innocent? Innocent!! He’s fucking someone else’s husband! That’s not innocent, Jared!”

 

“Why do you care, you tried to kill me! You burnt off my fucking fingerprints, you fucking psycho! Why the fuck do you care who I sleep with? Huh?”

 

Jeremy’s eyes narrowed and he stood up, the knife pointing toward Jared. “You were going to leave me…what was I supposed to do?”

 

Jared scoffed and shook his head. “You think that I deserved to be beaten almost every day of my life? You think that I deserved to have my arms broken, my nose? Beaten so badly that I couldn’t even get out of bed for close to a month? You kept me tied up once for a fucking week, Jeremy. Is that normal? Do you really think that I had a good time with you? That I could have possibly loved you after all of that?”

 

“I was good to you…” he said in a sob.

 

Jared started to take a step forward and Jeremy raised the knife toward Jared's throat. 

 

“You’re gonna come with me Jared, you’re gonna come with me or I’ll kill him, I swear to God!” he said, crouching back down and holding the knife at Jensen’s throat again.

 

“Fine,” Jared said simply. He looked up when he saw two figures coming toward him. He squinted in the darkness and recognized Earl and Daniel.

 

“It’s about time, where the fuck have you two been?” Jeremy snarled at them.

 

“Sorry boss,” Earl answered solemnly.

 

Jeremy grasped the sleeve of Jensen’s shirt and pulled it up, exposing his bicep. He placed the knife against his skin and raked it across the flesh, cutting through his femoral artery.

 

“NOOOOOO!!!” Jared screamed, dropping to his knees at Jensen’s still-unconscious side. Jared placed his hand over the artery and looked at Jeremy. “I’ll fucking kill you if I lose him, you fucking bastard!” Jared looked down at the blood pouring through his hands from the cut; he bent down and pressed a kiss to Jensen’s mouth. “I love you,” he whispered. “Hang on, baby…hang on.”

 

“If you come with me, I’ll let Earl call an ambulance. If you don’t get up, I’ll stand here and watch him bleed to death; it’s your call,” Jeremy shrugged.

 

Jared jumped up and walked closer to his husband. Jeremy held out the bloodied knife, the tip touching Jared’s throat. “Your choice, Jared. Come with me, and he’ll probably live. Don’t come with me, and he’ll definitely die. Your choice.”

 

Jared leaned forward, the edge of the knife piercing his flesh, asmall spattering of blood starting to run down his neck and the knife. His face was twitching in anger, reddened with rage. 

 

“Fine. But know this: I’ll kill you if you lay a hand on me,” he said, leaning even closer, the blade dipping into his skin further. “I’ll fucking kill you.”

 

~*~

 

Jensen blinked his eyes, the fog clearing from his mind as well as his eyes. He made a sudden jerky movement and sat up. “JARED!” he yelled and then gasped at the pain in his arm.

 

“Easy there kid,” Jeff said, trying to get Jensen to lay down. “You’re supposed to stay still and take it easy, we almost lost you today,” Jeff said, his voice laced with worry and concern.

 

“Where’s Jared?”

 

“We don’t know. And anonymous call was made with your injury and location. What do you remember?” Jeff asked him.

 

Jensen was about to tell him what he could when there was a knock on the door. Two female officers entered the room. 

 

“Jensen Ackles?” the lady with long dark hair and beautiful olive skin said, “I’m Officer Annette Perez, this is my partner Ann Carreon.”

 

“Leto,” the other corrected.

 

Officer Perez sighed. “Officer Leto, sorry, she just got married and I can’t remember her new name. Thank God you quit hyphenating it,” she said, rolling her eyes. She noticed that both men were staring at her strangely. She cleared her throat. “Sorry. We’re here to take a statement on your attack. Did you see who did this to you?”

 

“Yes,” Jensen started.

 

Officer Leto opened her note pad. “What did he look like?”

 

“I can do even better than that. I saw his reflection. It was Jared’s husband, Jeremy Leite. And I know that he had Jared. I know that he owns a yacht, and it’s probably down at the harbor. Someone needs to get down there, and I mean right the fuck now,” Jensen said as he threw the covers back and swung his legs over, standing up. He didn’t allow any embarrassment to race through his system when the hospital gown billowed open and his ass was bared for them all to see. “Clothes?” he said to Jeff.

 

“Jen, no. Get back in the bed. You’re supposed to rest. That crazy fucker sliced into one of your arteries. Do you even know how lucky you are that you survived?” Jeff asked as he started to manhandle Jensen.

 

Jensen shoved him and became woozy and disorientated, stumbling. Jeff caught him around the waist. “Bed Jensen. You wouldn’t be doing Jared any favors if you come running after him in this condition. Come on, for me…” Jeff looked at him with pleading eyes.

 

Jensen nodded and allowed Jeff to maneuver him back to the bed.

 

“Mr. Ackles, was anyone else present?” Officer Perez asked.

 

“No, not that I could see,” Jensen said shaking his head. “You have to do something, that man is crazy. He tried to kill Jared before, and almost succeeded.”

 

“His husband tried to kill him?” Officer Leto asked.

 

“Yes…” Jensen sighed, and then went into details of the day that they had found Jared floating in the ocean.

 

"Ok, I think that we have all we need," Officer Perez said. "We'll be in touch."

 

"Find him," Jensen said quietly, "please. He's my life."

 

Officer Leto offered him a nod, and an understanding grip on his arm.

 

Officer Perez gave him a reassuring nod. "We will, you have my word."

 

 

~

 

Forty-five minutes later, both officers had left – assuring Jensen that they were going to the harbor and have a look around.

 

Jeff was still standing bedside him when the door opened and Chris and Steve came in. 

 

“Jensen, God, are you alright?” Chris gasped, flinging himself against Jensen and pulling him into a hug. “I just found out. Have you heard anything about Jared?”

 

“No, nothing yet. Jeff, you have to go down there. See if Leite’s boat is there. Please.”

 

“Why’d you lie to the cops, Jensen?” Jeff asked him.

 

“Lie to the cops? I didn’t lie to the cops,” he said.

 

“Boy, I’ve know you since you were a little boy, I know when you’re lying…you don’t need to do that with me, I know that it was Leite too…”

 

Jensen sighed. “If I would have told them that I suspected that it was him, they wouldn’t look as hard…Jeff, please…”

 

“I’m going, but you need to remember something: Jared isn’t some weakling. He’s a strong, confident man – he can take care of himself now.” Jeff leaned down and kissed Jensen on the forehead, an act that surprised Jensen and Chris. “I’ll call you as soon as I know something.” 

 

That being said, Jeff turned and left the room.

 

~

 

“Sit down!” Jeremy growled, shoving Jared toward the bed once they were below deck. 

 

Jared turned suddenly and hit Jeremy in the mouth, knocking him on his ass. 

 

“Your days of ordering me to do something are over, got it? I’m here simply to save the life of the man that I love, period. Now, you can go fuck yourself.” Jared turned his head to look at the bed. “And if you think that you’re gonna fuck me, you got another thing coming. You’ll have to kill me first.”

 

Jeremy got to his feet, a maniacal grin on his face as he spit blood on the floor. "That can be arranged," he said pulling a gun from the waistband of his pants and pointing it at Jared.

 

Jared laughed. 

 

"What are you laughing at?" Jeremy snarled.

 

"You're so pathetic, and you don't even know it. And to think that I spent the last eight years of my life afraid of you," Jared said, shaking his head. "You know what Jeremy? You want me to stay here, you're gonna have to shoot. I'm through worrying about you, I'm through being afraid of you, I'm leaving here...and I will never think about you again. You're a piece of shit, Jeremy...hell, you're lower than that, you're nothing."

 

Jared headed to the door, but when he reached for the door knob, he heard the gun cock.

 

He turned around and looked into the barrel of the gun. "Shoot," Jared simply said. "You're gonna have to kill me Jeremy. I'm not staying. I don't love you. I'm not sure that I ever did. I was a dumb kid who was swept off my feet by a smoot talking, good-looking rich man, that's all. Jensen, he's real. He loves me, he doesn't want to possess me like you have for the last eight years of my life. I'm not gonna live like that anymore. It's over."

 

Jared turned and twisted the knob on the door and pulled it open.

 

Jeff was running down the dock toward the large yacht when he heard three gun shots. His feet stopped moving as he stared disbelivelingly at the massive boat.

 

Across the harbor, Officers Perez and Leto both heard the shots and began to run toward the sound, Officer Leto calling for back-up and an ambulance on her radio.

 

tbc..


	7. Chapter 7

He turned around and looked into the barrel of the gun. "Shoot," Jared simply said. "You're gonna have to kill me Jeremy. I'm not staying. I don't love you. I'm not sure that I ever did. I was a dumb kid who was swept off my feet by a smooth-talking, good-looking rich man, that's all. Jensen, he's real. He loves me; he doesn't want to possess me like you have for the last eight years of my life. I'm not gonna live like that anymore. It's over."

 

Jeremy closed his eyes. Yes - it was over. His arm dropped to his side, the gun pointing to the floor. He heard the door open, the edge of it hitting the wall. He raised the gun and fired. Three bullets firing in quick succession, one landing in the wall above Jared's head, the second grazing Jared's arm, causing him to cry out and the third in the wall just below the first.

 

Jared ran down the hall. He knew the gun that Jeremy had in his hands. His beloved Beretta 92. It held fifteen 9mm rounds, and if he knew his husband like he thought he did, he had probably three more magazines on his person somewhere.

 

Jared wasn't afraid of Jeremy. Not in the least, but he did have a problem with the gun. He had to get it away from that nut.

 

Jared took the stairs up and came out onto the deck. 

 

"Jared!!!!" Jeremy screamed, firing the gun two more times. "STOP!" Jared came to a stop and turned around and looked into his husband's crazed eyes. 

 

"Jared!" Jeff called from the dock, panicking when he noticed that the boat was slowly drifting away from the harbor. Jeremy must have pulled the ties and anchor. "Jared!!!" he yelled even louder. Jeremy rushed to the side of the boat and looked over at him standing there looking as if he was about to jump in the water and swim out to him. Jeremy fired the gun several times, all of the bullets spraying around Jeff, who had lost his balance and fallen into the water. Jared screamed out "NOOOOOOOOO!" thinking that Jeremy had hit his friend and then lunged forward, their bodies falling to the deck.

 

Jeremy hit Jared in the face with the butt of the gun, knocking him off and over onto his back. Jeremy scrambled to his feet and stood over Jared's limp form. 

 

"I loved you!" he shouted as he pointed the gun at Jared's head.

 

Jeff climbed back up onto the dock as he heard the gun fire. He screamed out Jared's name again when he saw that Jeremy was pointing the gun at his friend. But then he saw Jeremy's body fall.

 

"Get down!" a voice yelled from the edge of the doc. Jeff turned around and saw two police officers running toward him, one with her gun in her hand and the other pulling hers from it's holster.

 

Jeff turned back toward the boat and saw Earl and Daniel standing with guns drawn, but they weren't pointing the guns at him and the police, they were aiming at Jeremy. 

 

"PUT THE GUNS DOWN AND STEP AWAY!" the officer with her gun drawn shouted. Her partner had whipped her gun from its holster and pointed it at the men on the boat too. 

 

"NOW!!" she shouted. Jeff recognized her as Officer Leto from the hospital.

 

Earl looked over the edge at them, dropped his gun. Daniel followed suit. "STEP AWAY!" Officer Perez told them.

 

Jeff looked over and saw that Jared had gotten up, albeit looking dazed and slightly confused, and headed to the middle of the boat. Jeff smiled when he saw that the boat had come alive and seemed to be moving back into the harbor.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Jared was coming toward his friend. Jeff embraced him, 

 

“Didn’t know you could steer that big ass thing,” he said holding him close. 

 

Jared chuckled. “I didn’t, the captain heard all the gun shots and was coming up the stairs, he moved it.”

 

Officers Perez and Leto were on the deck of the boat, holding their guns on Daniel and Earl. 

 

“Annette,” Officer Leto said, nodding to the bloody spot on the boat, “where’s Leite?”

 

“Fell overboard,” Earl spoke up. “He started gasping and crawling around, fell off over there,” he nodded toward the other side of the boat. “Figured, let the bastard drown.”

 

Officer Perez grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. 

 

“Did it occur to you to tell us? That fucker could still be alive!” she snapped as she yanked his arms back and slapped the cuffs on him.

 

Daniel laughed. “He ain’t alive, I blew a hole through him that nobody could survive. Bastard deserved it. The things he did to that boy…”

 

Officer Leto grabbed Daniel and slammed him down on the ground, her knee coming to the middle of his back as she grabbed his arms putting cuffs on him as well. 

 

“The things that he did to that boy? Why didn’t you ever stop it, huh? You just stood by as he beat the shit outta him time after time?”

 

“He threatened my family. I have a fifteen year old boy!” he said to her as he started to struggle. 

 

She leaned down into his ear. “Yeah, well Jared’s got a father who loves him, too…now get up!” she snarled, yanking the man to his feet and shoving him toward the exit.

 

When the officers got them to the dock and were heading toward their car, Jeff spoke up. 

 

“Is Leite dead?”

 

“We don’t know, we radioed to have the harbor dragged,” one of them answered.

 

“What? Why?” Jared asked sounding slightly alarmed.

 

“He fell overboard,” Officer Perez told him.

 

“You didn’t see his body?” Jared asked, looking at them and then over to Jeff.

 

“No, we couldn’t see anything,” Officer Leto told him.

 

“What if…” Jared paused, then gasped “Jensen…” barely above a whisper and started running up the dock. 

 

Jeff yelled out his name and gave chase.

 

~

 

Jeremy walked slowly up the path to the hospital, clothes wet and grimy, stuck to his skin. He had several people ask him if he needed assistance, seeing the blood seeping from the wound in his side. He managed to wave them off and get inside without too much interruption.

 

He looked around and hoped that he was unnoticed as he slipped into a treatment room just inside the emergency room doors.

 

Jeremy grunted through taking off his shirt and dug through the drawers and cabinets until he found the things that he knew would help him until he finished his only task, then he could die for all he cared. He was going to kill Jensen Ackles…he was going to make sure that Jared was as miserable as he was.

 

He inexpertly removed the bullet from his body, tearing the already mangled skin worse. He packed gauze into the hole in his skin, tears pouring down his face as the pain continued to build. Covering the wound and taping it thoroughly, he rummaged around until he happened across a shirt in the biohazard hamper.

 

“Well, I’m already dead,” he mumbled as he slid into the blood spattered scrub top.

 

He inched out of the room and made his way down the hall, trying his best not to look suspicious. Well, as little as a man in a bloody top and wet pants could look.

 

The crazed man smirked and laughed under his breath when he saw a room labeled “doctor’s lounge” and, knowing the late hour, it more than likely would be deserted. He pushed open the door and was pleased to find lockers full of clothing and more doctor's scrubs. He made a quick change of clothes and even took a stethoscope for effect.

 

Jensen was lying in the hospital bed sleeping soundly thanks to pain medication. He didn’t hear the door open; he didn’t see the man hovering over him. He didn’t feel him pull the pillow from under his head.

 

Jeremy pressed the pillow overtop of Jensen’s face and pressed down, his hand coming down hard against his mouth and nose over top of the pillow. Jensen started to struggle, his body becoming aware, his eyes snapping open. His hands found purchase on Jeremy’s arms, digging his fingernails into his skin, ripping and tearing at his flesh.

 

Jeremy cried out, letting loose of the pillow momentarily, but it was enough time for Jensen to tumble away and groggily get to his feet. 

 

“The fuck?” Jensen mumbled. His blurry eyes tried to focus on the other man, but without his contacts or glasses and being in the dark, he was finding it difficult.

 

Jeremy stepped out into the light spraying through the window; Jensen snorted and shook his head.

 

“Leite.”

 

“Nice to see you again, Jensen,” he said in a low dangerous voice. “I thought that it was time to send you to join Jared. You should know that his last words were something about not hurting you…but I’m afraid that I can’t agree to that.”

 

Jensen felt his stomach tumble. “Jared’s not dead.”

 

“Oh, I assure you, he is. I watched him bleed to death, his body kicking, his mouth gasping for air – but couldn’t get any because of the slit in his throat. It was…” Jeremy paused a moment, looking away. He smiled and looked Jensen straight in the eyes, “...satisfying.”

 

Jensen threw himself at the man, his fists flying, curse words spilling from his mouth as he pummeled him over and over.

 

“I’ll fucking kill you if he’s dead!” Jensen yelled.

 

Jared was the first one through the door followed by Jeff. 

 

“Jensen!” he yelled pulling his lover off of the bleeding and wounded man. “Jensen – stop, he isn’t worth it!” Jared tried telling him, but Jensen was almost in a blind rage. 

 

A nurse had scrambled into the room, gasped and yelled for someone to call security as she ran back out.

 

“Let me go, he killed him!” Jensen screamed, “he killed him!”

 

“Jensen,” Jared said spinning him around, “no he didn’t, baby – I’m right here,” Jared said, placing his hands on either side of Jensen’s face. “I’m right here,” he said softly as the realization that Jared was standing right in front of him hit.

 

“Jared?” he breathed.

 

Three security guards and two big, burly doctors burst through the room just as Jeremy managed to get to his feet and pulled the gun from his waistband. He fired, fifteen bullets spraying across the room.

 

Jared pushed Jensen to the floor, covering him with his body, Jensen struggling to maneuver them so that Jared was protected. One of the security guards went down with a bullet in his thigh, one of the doctors took a bullet in the neck and the nurse caught one in the arm.

 

Jeff was behind Jeremy and had squatted down as the bullets started flying. When he realized that Jeremy had probably fatally wounded the doctor, Jeff jumped up and grasped Jeremy under the chin and across his forehead. With a quick twist movement…it was over. Jeremy Leite’s lifeless body crashed to the floor.

 

~*~

 

Two days later, Jared was bouncing on his heels waiting for the doctor to come in and release Jensen from the hospital. He’d been kept a few more days to make sure that his wound was healing nicely and didn’t have a chance of tearing open.

 

Jensen was given strict orders to take it easy for a month…that meant resting and no strenuous activity, such as working on his fishing boat.

 

“Jared, I’m gonna go fucking nuts not working. What the hell am I gonna do, huh? And why are you bouncing around like a Chihuahua on crack?”

 

“I’m excited, and stop being mean to me, I’m in mourning!” he laughed. It had been a joke amongst friends, nobody else would probably understand their humor, but anyone who loved Jared knew and didn’t consider it rude, their jibes at a dead man.

 

Jensen chuckled. “Yeah, that blowjob you gave me in here last night shows me just how torn up you are.”

 

Jared leaned over and kissed him. “You didn’t like it?” he asked palming his dick.

 

“Oh, I liked it,” Jensen groaned as he lifted his hips slightly. “I’m not complaining. As a matter of fact,” Jensen, said stretching his legs out, “you reckon we can fit another one in before the nurse comes back?” 

 

When Jensen stretched out his legs, Jared could see the hard line of his cock in the jogging pants that he'd had brought for him to wear home.

 

The door to his room opened. 

 

“Too late,” Jared grinned cheekily as the nurse walked up with a clipboard.

 

“Bastard,” he mumbled under his breath.

 

“Ok Mr. Ackles, you’re free to go. Here’s a list of the doctor's orders and your prescriptions. If there are any difficulties, come to the emergency room immediately, and make sure you follow the directions carefully. You can’t risk that tearing open, you understand?” she asked almost sternly.

 

“Yes Ma’am,” he said under his breath, knowing full well that Jared would mother him to death once they were home.

 

A young girl pushing a wheelchair came into the room. 

 

“Your chariot,” she smiled.

 

“I’m not getting in that,” Jensen said pointedly.

 

“Yeah, you are,” Jared said, looking at him.

 

“No, I’m not!” Jensen said standing up and heading toward the door.

 

“Sir! It’s hospital policy, I could get in trouble!” she said, following him with the wheelchair.

 

Jared reached out and grabbed Jensen's uninjured arm and gently turned him around. 

 

“Babe, you have two choices – put your pretty little ass in that chair, or I’ll carry you out. In your opinion, which one would be less degrading?”

 

Jensen growled out something about ‘pushy volunteers and pain in the ass boyfriends’ – but sat down in the wheelchair, nonetheless.

 

~

 

Jensen frowned when they pulled up in the driveway. There was a car that he didn’t recognize sitting in front of their house. “Whose car is that?” he asked.

 

“It’s a surprise,” Jared grinned from ear to ear. 

 

“Jared, I’m not really in the mood for company, especially with this hard on you gave me in the fucking hospital room, which by the way, you are totally taking care of as soon as whoever that is leaves…” he said, motioning to the car.

 

“I will, you have my word,” he grinned over at Jensen and then leaned over and kissed him long and gently. “I love you,” he said resting his forehead against Jensen’s.

 

“I love you, too. Now let's go inside and chase off whoever in the hell is in there so we can get down to some skin on skin contact!”

 

Jared just chuckled as they headed up to the house. He opened the door and ushered Jensen inside. “Go on into the living room,” he said pointing.

 

Jensen frowned. “What are you up to?”

 

“If you wanna know, go into the living room,” Jared smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

 

Jensen sighed and walked slowly around the corner. There were two people sitting on the couch. “Josh?” he said unsurely.

 

“Hey little brother,” he smiled, standing up and looking at him.

 

“Is…is it really you?” Jensen asked quietly, overcome with emotion, his hand going out to touch him as if he expected him not to really be there.

 

“Yeah,” Josh said, taking Jensen’s hand and pulling him into a hug. “It’s really me.”

 

Jensen held him tight then noticed the young woman sitting there crying.

 

“Kenze?”

 

“Hi, Jenny,” she smiled, standing up and joining in on the hug.

 

“Oh God, it’s so good to see y’all,” Jensen gasped between his tears and pulling his brother and sister tighter to him.

 

When they finally broke, Jensen turned his head to see Jared standing close by. 

 

“I guess I have you to thank for this?” Jensen said wiping his eyes.

 

Jared shrugged. “Me and Jeff. I suggested he call, and he did.”

 

“Thank you,” he said, pulling Jared in for a hug.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“I guess that Mom and Dad still won’t accept me, huh?” Jensen asked, looking at his siblings.

 

“Well, you know how they are, Jensen. I’m sorry. I wanted them to come so badly, for you…but Dad’s got a harder head than all three of us put together,” Jeff said morosely.

 

“It’s about what I expected. I’m not changing who I am to be someone they think I should be just to be accepted. They don’t want me, then they’re the ones that’ll have to answer to that one day. I’m happy with my family just as it is,” he said, pulling them both into his arms. “I’m so glad you’re here,” Jensen whispered.

 

“We are, too. We’re sorry we didn’t come sooner, but we thought you didn’t want to see us,” Mackenzie said.

 

“That’s what I thought about y’all,” Jensen said, hugging them even tighter. “But we’re not gonna dwell on mistakes. We’re gonna start over, ok?”

 

“Ok,” they both happily answered.

 

He looked over at Jared, who offered him a smile. Jensen mouthed ‘I love you’…Jared didn’t even hesitate before he mouthed it back.

 

 

~*~

 

Jeff was cleared of any wrong doing in the death of Jeremy Leite. He hadn’t even been arrested or brought up on any charges, considering the mass of witnesses who were in the room. The community rallied around him for saving the lives of the people in the room by taking down the madman.

 

The doctor who had been shot had miraculously made it through surgery to repair the damage thanks to the quick thinking of one of the nurses. 

 

~

 

Close to a month later, a lawyer had shown up at Jared and Jensen’s house to tell Jared that he was the sole beneficiary of Jeremy’s fortune.

 

Jared told the man that he didn’t want it.

 

The lawyer left the paperwork for Jared to sign and return when he made his decision to accept the money, cars, yacht, and three houses.

 

~

 

“Jen?” Jared said in the middle of the night, knowing that Jensen was awake.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you think that I should take the money?”

 

“Jared, you should take the money if you want the money. Don’t if you don’t. I’m not going to tell you to do it.”

 

Jared sighed hard. “Is it wrong of me to think I deserve it for what he put me through?”

 

“No.”

 

“I could sell the houses, because, lets face it, I sure the fuck don’t wanna ever set foot in them again. Same thing with the yacht and cars, I don’t want them.” Jared paused for a good ten minutes then started up again. “You know I’ve been thinking that if I took the money, I could donate it to places who help people get out of abusive relationships, ya know? Help others who are beat down until they feel they are nothing…all that money could help so many people, Jen.”

 

“Ok, I changed my mind. That’s exactly what I think you should do. Sign the papers, take it all and give it away. We don’t need that bastard’s money. We’ll be just fine without it. I can’t think of a better way to stick it to that sick fuck than take his money and help others get out of situations like you were in.”

 

“Poetic justice?” Jared asked.

 

“Yeah…he’ll be turning in his grave,” Jensen laughed.

 

Jared rolled over and laid his head on Jensen’s chest as his hand came to rest on his stomach. “I can’t believe it’s over. It’s really over. He’s gone and I don’t have to worry about him ever again.”

 

Jensen leaned his head down and kissed him on the forehead. “I can’t imagine what you went through. I’m just glad that you got out, and you’re here with me now.”

 

Jared snorted.

 

“What?”

 

“What if none of that had ever happened, though? I wouldn’t have met you. I’m so happy now, and have everything that I ever wanted in a partner. I can’t imagine my life without you.”

 

“Funny how things work out, huh?”

 

“I guess. I mean, am I happy that I had to endure all of the things that he did to me, and made me believe that I had to accept it, and that he kept me weak on purpose? Of course not. But in the same breath, if he would have been a good man, I never mftppph…” 

 

Jensen reached down and pressed their lips together, shutting him up. When he pulled back he smiled. “Don’t dwell on it Jared. That part of your life will always be with you, but you can’t worry about the what ifs or coulda beens. We’re together now, and that’s all that matters, ok?”

 

“Ok,” Jared smiled, rolling over on top of him. “Wanna fool around?” he asked, wagging his eyebrows.

 

“Thought you’d never ask,” Jensen smirked, allowing his legs to spread and Jared’s body to fall between them.

 

Jared had pretty much become a top every time that they made love, not that he didn’t bottom ever. But Jensen didn’t mind. He actually liked how Jared took charge, he liked surrendering to him, letting him take control – letting him manhandle him. It was the hottest thing he’d ever experienced.

 

Jared got to his knees between Jensen’s spread legs and pulled down his boxers, Jensen raising his butt to ease the removal. Jared slipped them down his thighs slowly, his fingers dragging heavily against his skin.

 

When he threw Jensen's legs over his shoulder, Jared started mid-calf and nipped his way up his skin, stopping to suck slowly on the inside of his thigh, his lips pulling and tugging the soft flesh inside his mouth, teeth biting down, marking.

 

He licked the crease of his leg and mouthed his groin – bypassing Jensen’s hard, leaking cock that was curled so beautifully toward his stomach.

 

Jared pushed Jensen’s legs against his chest and lowered his head, his tongue teasing his quivering hole.

 

“Nuhhhhh, fuck!” Jensen shouted. 

 

Jared smiled as he pressed his face even closer, his tongue delving deeper, licking him open.

 

“Jared…” Jensen gasped, clutching Jared’s hair with one hand, the sheets with the other. Jared licked from his hole across his balls, and along the length of his cock, finally pulling the head inside his mouth as he let go of Jensen’s legs and pushed two slicked fingers inside him.

 

Jared started to slowly push in and out of his ass as he lowered his head again and started to lavish attention on his sac.

 

He rolled the paper thin flesh across his tongue as he opened Jensen wider and wider, his fingers passing over the small bundle hidden inside several times. 

 

Jensen’s pants and moans were filling the small room, his body writhing and shaking as his orgasm continued to build.

 

Jared let Jensen's sac fall from his lips and licked and sucked his way up his body, slowly pulling his fingers out and settling himself between his legs. Their lips met as Jared pushed his thick cock deep inside Jensen in one slow thrust.

 

"I love you," he whispered as he started to move slowly, his pace firm and steady.

 

Jensen was already on edge, a few thrusts from Jared had him babbling and panting his lover's name, his hips thrusting up off of the bed meeting Jared as he slammed down into his heat. Jensen's hands clawed and grasped at Jared's back, trying to find purchase, some way to pull Jared deeper and harder inside him.

 

His legs came around Jared's body, legs locking under his ass and tightening with every movement Jared made into him. 

 

"Open your eyes," Jared begged him. "Look at me..." he gasped.

 

Jensen opened his eyes just as he came, tears pooling in his eyes and spilling down the sides of his face as his body shuddered out the most intense orgasm that he'd ever experienced in his life.

 

Jared stared into Jensen's eyes and watched his lover spill his soul for the taking. He moved inside him three more times before he finally exploded, his heart racing, body jerking, cock spilling hot and hard, filling Jensen with his essence. 

 

"Marry me..." Jared whispered as his movements started to slow, their eyes still locked, his hand coming up to the side of Jensen's face, swiping at the tears.

 

"Yes..." Jensen whispered back. "Yes."

 

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

“Uhhhhh,” Jensen groaned as he leaned over putting his head between his knees. “I’m so fucking nervous!”

 

Josh sat down beside him. “Everything will be fine. You’ve been fine all week, why the sudden freak out?”

 

“I don’t like being the center of attention, man. Everybody is gonna be staring at us while we’re up there. I don’t…I can’t do this! What if I get so nervous that I pee my pants! I’ll kill myself, Josh! I will.”

 

Josh chuckled. “Jensen, do you know what those words would do to Jared if he heard you say that you couldn’t marry him today?”

 

“It ain’t him! It’s all those people. Just go tell Jared that I want to elope. I don’t want to do this in the church. It’s too big and…and…”

 

“Hey,” Mackenzie said, coming into the room carrying a beer. “Drink this.”

 

“No, it’ll make me throw up,” Jensen said, pushing the bottle away from him.

 

“Jen, you need something to calm your nerves, this’ll help.”

 

There was a knock at the door. “Jen, can I come in?” Jared’s voice rang from the other side.

 

“I don’t know, Jared. You’re the one who wouldn’t sleep at our house last night because you said that it was bad luck,” Jensen said, teasingly. He really really wanted to see Jared…Jensen only hoped that he would insist.

 

“Jen…please!” Jared said, sounding beaten and broken.

 

“Give us a few minutes?” he asked.

 

Josh and Mackenzie left the room as Jared entered. He walked over to Jensen and pulled him into his arms, holding him tight, his body slightly rocking from side to side. “You’re shaking,” Jared whispered in his ear.

 

“I’m nervous.”

 

“About getting married?” Jared frowned.

 

“No, about walking out there and standing up in front of all those people and falling on my face or pissing my pants because they’re staring at me.”

 

Jared chuckled. “Baby, you’ll be fine, I just know it.”

 

“I’m gonna throw up, Jay.”

 

“Do you not want to do this? We don’t have to.”

 

Jensen pulled back and looked at him. “I want to marry you, Jared. That’s not changed.”

 

“Well, we’ll go – I’ll go out there and tell them that we’re gonna have a quiet ceremony - just you and me. We can send everyone to the reception now. Fuck ‘em if they don’t like it. I don’t want you uncomfortable or nervous or miserable on our wedding day.”

 

Jensen sighed and leaned back into Jared’s arms. “I can’t do that, all our family and friends, they’d be devastated. I’ll…” Jensen closed his eyes and hugged him closer, “I’ll be alright.”

 

“You sure baby?” Jared asked, his hand caressing his back. “We don’t have to do this.”

 

“I’m sure, lets go get married,” he smiled, pulling away. Both turned when the door opened and Jared’s mother came in.

 

“It’s time,” she grinned.

 

~*~

 

They knew that the reception would be in full swing by the time they got there. They’d told the driver of the limo, a gift from Jeff, to drive reeeeeeally slow so they could fool around on the way. They knew that they’d be wrangled into a long party.

 

Jensen swung his leg over Jared’s lap and straddled him, their faces only a few inches apart. “Hey,” he said with a silly smile on his face.

 

“Why Mr. Ackles, are you trying to seduce me?” Jared asked him as his hands came to rest on Jensen’s waist.

 

“Maybe a quickie before we get there?”

 

“It’s a really short drive, baby, we’d barely get our clothes off…” Jared sniggered.

 

Jensen moved off of his lap and sat down beside him, leaned in and started kissing him slowly. Jensen’s hand slid down Jared's toned stomach and started to rub his hand across his crotch slow and steady, making Jared groan into his mouth.

 

He slid his hand up and pulled open the button on his pants and lowered the zipper. Jensen slipped his hand inside, freeing Jared’s already weeping cock from his underwear and sucked him down.

 

“Nuhhhh – shit!” Jared groaned at the intensity with which Jensen was sucking him. His lips slid quickly up and down the hardening flesh in his mouth, his tongue swiping up and down the thick vein, his mouth sucking harder and harder, trying to rip Jared's orgasm from his body.

 

Jensen reached down and grasped his husband’s balls through his pants and cupped him, squeezing with light pressure, pushing Jared over the edge, making him spill down Jensen's throat thickly.

 

He licked Jared clean and tucked him into his pants, closing them up just as the car pulled up to the banquet hall. “Twenty bucks says I kiss Chris on the mouth so he can taste you…” Jensen said with a smirk as he climbed out first. 

 

That thought had Jared’s cock twitching.

 

~

 

Jensen walked in first, Jared right behind him, holding his hand. The place was full of friends and family.

 

Chris was one of the first to congratulate them upon entering. 

 

“There’s my boy!” he smiled, walking up to them with Steve at his side. Chris pulled Jensen into a hug. “Congrats, man, I’m really happy for you!” he smiled, stepping back. 

 

Jensen sighed and reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He fished through it and pulled out a twenty and handed it to Jared. “I can’t do it!”

 

“Do what?” Chris asked.

 

Jensen leaned over and whispered into Chris’ ear. Chris shoved him, called him a sick fuck and went to the bar for a drink.

 

~

 

The party was rolling full force. People were drinking, dancing and having a great time. Jeff was sitting in the corner watching everyone and smirked when he saw Megan walking up to him.

 

“Hey,” she smiled.

 

“Hey.”

 

“You wanna dance?” she asked.

 

“You know that’ll just get them all talking again,” he laughed.

 

Megan smiled even bigger and held out her hand. They slowly walked out to the dance floor and put their arms around each other.

 

“So, you still haven’t told anyone?” she asked him.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Are you gonna?” she inquired.

 

“Depends.”

 

“On what?”

 

“If you want me to.”

 

“No, I’m not ready for that,” Megan smiled. “Thank you for not telling them. Heather is getting aggravated about me not coming out, but I have to do it when I’m ready.”

 

Jeff chuckled. “I still think you should let me watch…”

 

Megan smacked him upside his head and walked off the dance floor, mumbling something along the lines that she’s surprised that every woman Jeff meets doesn’t turn into a lesbian.

 

~

 

“Jared!” Jensen smiled at him, his eyes slightly glassy from the alcohol, “let’s dance…” he said, holding out his hand.

 

Jared snorted and took his husband's hand and allowed Jensen to pull his equally intoxicated butt off the chair and out to the dance floor. The DJ that they had hired saw them coming and played a romantic song.

 

“You were so nervous about standing up and getting married, but you don’t think twice about dancing together. While my Mother snaps photo after photo,” he said, pointing at her.

 

“Don’t care, wanna hold you. Wanna dance – then go get naked.”

 

Jared barked out a laugh and pulled Jensen against his chest as they slowly swayed back and forth to the song. You couldn’t really call it dancing - it was more like barely moving your feet and making out.

 

Their mouths slid together slowly, tongues twisting against each other as Jared’s hands slowly slid down Jensen’s back and gripped his ass. He pulled away. “I love you, and I wanna go get naked now.”

 

Jensen turned around and took Jared’s hand and headed to the door. Only Sherri Padalecki noticed them leaving. Everyone else was too drunk to care considering it was almost two am.

 

~

 

They got in the limo and told the driver to take them home. They weren't leaving for their honeymoon until the next morning so they were going to spend the night in their own home.

 

Jared expected to be practically attacked when they got settled in the backseat, but Jensen laid his head in Jared’s lap, laying on his back. He took Jared’s hand in his and smiled up at him. “Thank you,” he whispered.

 

“For what?” Jared asked.

 

“For loving me - for marrying me - for everything, Jay. I never knew that life could be this way. I didn’t even realize that there was something missing in my life until you came into it.”

 

Jared smiled, leaned down and kissed him. “You ok baby?”

 

Jensen shrugged.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“I thought they’d show up,” Jensen sighed. “I really thought that they would. I’m sorry for getting all emo on our wedding day. It was perfect, it really was – I just wanted the rest of my family there, ya know?”

 

“I’m sorry. I wish that they would’ve been there, too. I’m sorry that you’re so sad, baby,” he said gently, caressing Jensen’s cheek.

 

“M’not sad Jared. Just disappointed in them. Nothing is gonna ruin our day. Not even my stupid, asshole parents.”

 

Jared sniggered. “Actually, it’s after 2am – our wedding day has come and gone.”

 

“What?” Jensen gasped, sitting up. “Are you serious?”

 

Jared nodded.

 

“Well that sucks a big, fat, saggy sac of donkey balls! We didn’t even get to have sex on our wedding night!” Jensen frowned. He couldn’t figure out why Jared was laughing so hard.

 

“B-b-big, fat, sag..oh my God!” Jared gasped, laughing as he bent at the waist, holding his stomach, “saggy sac o – o – of donkey balls?” 

 

Jensen smiled and chuckled and then went into a fit of giggles that matched Jared’s. They were laughing so hard that neither man noticed that the car had stopped. "Jen, you - oh - " Jared continued to laugh. "We did have sex on our wedding day. The limo on the way to the reception!" he said, wagging his eyebrows.

 

"Jay, I mean real sex, not Bill Clinton sex!"

 

The driver opened the door and Jensen got out and frowned again. “Uh, dude, this isn’t our house,” he said, looking at the swanky hotel.

 

“No sir, another gift from Mr. Morgan,” he said holding out a keycard. “Your bags are already waiting in your room. Here is your key, and I will be here promptly at ten am to drive you to the airport. Enjoy your honeymoon, sirs.”

 

~

 

The elevator doors closed and Jensen had Jared pressed against the wall. He shoved his hand down the front of his pants, finding purchase around Jared’s cock.

 

“Uhhh – God,” Jared gasped as his head fell forward onto Jensen’s shoulder. “Fuck…Jen, someone could come in…” he said, trying to pull Jensen’s hand out of his pants.

 

“N’won’t – too late, n’body up,” he slurred.

 

Jared just melted into his husband's touch as Jensen started to stroke him slowly. Then the elevator came to a stop, and the door chimed and opened. Jared managed to yank Jensen’s hands out of his pants just as the little old couple came inside. Jensen was leaning fully against Jared’s body. “Don’t care if they see us, it’s our wedding night. Wanna throw you up against the wall and fuck you hard, baby…”

 

Jared turned bright red. “Sorry…newlyweds.”

 

Jensen giggled into Jared’s neck. “And we’re drunk.”

 

The old lady scoffed and turned her nose up in the air. Jensen just chuckled and started to rub Jared's crotch. “Can’t wait to get you alone, baby.”

 

Jared looked down into Jensen’s face and was about to push him away, but was met with loving gentle, eyes. Jared smiled and pressed their mouths together and snaked his hand down to Jensen’s ass. The elevator came to a halt, and the door chimed as it slid open. "Our floor," Jensen smiled.

 

Jared dragged him out and toward their room. Jensen fumbled with the key card, finally getting the door open. When they got inside, Jensen closed the door and turned around to find Jared shirtless and pantless, his hands inside of his underwear. 

 

He slowly slid them down his hips and walked to the bed and laid down. Jared's hard cock was curled back toward his stomach, leaking small droplets of come. Jensen crawled onto the bed in front of him. He pushed Jared's legs far apart. Jared lifted his legs, hanging them over Jensen's shoulders. 

 

Jensen smiled, leaned forward, and wrapped his hand around Jared's massive erection. He leaned over and ran the tip of his dick across his lips, wetting them with the salty taste that was leaking from Jared's body.

 

"Suck me down, slow and deep," Jared told him as his long arm pushed Jensen's head down.

 

Jensen swallowed Jared down his throat, his tongue snaking back and forth along the underside of his cock. "Mmmmm, feels so good. Love how you suck me. So good, soooo good."

 

Jensen hummed as he slid his hands under Jared's ass and pulled him closer, his face practically buried in the thick mass of dark curls at the base of his dick. Jensen breathed in the musky scent and swallowed. "Oh shit!!!" Jared gasped. "Fuck, need you in me!"

 

Jensen stood and pulled off his clothes in record time. He reached his hand out to Jared, who took it. Jensen pulled him to his feet and kissed him passionately.

 

Their lips broke from one other. Jensen turned him around to face the bed. He took one of Jared's legs and lifted it up to rest on the bed. He gently pushed Jared forward, his arm around his waist, bending him over.

 

Jensen spit in his hand, and stroked his cock and pressed the tip slowly inside Jared's body. Jared grunted slightly at the intrusion, moreso when Jensen slid balls deep inside of him.

 

Jensen snapped his hips forward, fucking deep and fast. With his free hand, he reached around and grapsed Jared's dick and started to tug, twisting his wrist, thumb swiping across the head before he stroked back down. 

 

Jensen was pressed against Jared's back, their sweaty bodies slicking the movements. Jensen pressed his lips to Jared's neck, his tongue lapping at the wet skin, and then suddenly he bit down into Jared's shoulder, causing a small droplet of blood to roll down the front of his chest.

 

"Fuck!!" Jared shouted. He wasn't complaining, it was making his orgasm build and build. 

 

Jensen continued to suck on the injured skin as he fucked Jared fast and hard.

 

Skin slapping skin echoed around the room, wet body sliding against wet body. Jensen's pants and moans filled the room as did Jared's melody of "Jenjenjen!" Jared's cock sprayed thick, ropey strands of come along Jensen's hand as his body shook uncontrollably.

 

Jensen's cock exploded, filling his husband's body as they both collapsed forward onto the bed, Jensen still buried inside him. 

 

Their breathing slowed and Jensen easily pulled out of Jared. He flopped on the bed beside him and reached out and gently touched the side of his face, his thumb swiping across Jared's lips. "I love you," Jensen whispered. 

 

Jared smiled and leaned over and kissed him. "I love you, too."

 

They both maneuvered themselves under the sheets and cuddled into each other's warmth.

 

Jared smiled, thinking about his life. He had his family back. He had fantastic friends who loved and cared about him. But most of all, he had a husband whom he would spend the rest of his life loving. Someone who he didn't fear, someone who made him understand that love wasn't supposed to be painful and agonizing.

 

Jared leaned his head down and kissed Jensen on the forehead. He chuckled when Jensen mumbled something incoherent. "Thank you," he whispered into the room.

 

Jensen pulled him closer, his face snuggling against his chest. 

 

Jared took a deep breath, letting it out in a slow, contented sigh. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to wash over him...his last thoughts that he was finally happy and had everything that he ever truly desired.

 

~end


End file.
